Andromeda y sus Cadenas
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: Todo nunca puede ser claro en el amor y menos cuando surguen mil confuciones......pero siempre se encuentra la verdad antes de cometer el error....sera igual en esta locura?....Esto es un ShunxShiriu...HyogaxSeiya....Ikki buscara a alguien...por necesidad
1. Principio

Soy Naru y este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, lo estoy haciendo con Toboe, no es mucho lo que estoy subiendo pero sin embargo, espero que les pueda gustar, vamos a hacer mezcla de 3 ó 4 diferentes caricaturas, hasta horita es lo que hemos planeado no se sabe en un futuro.....no puedo decir cercano, pero tampoco lejano...ok, no se que mas poner..asi, que pronto subire uno que yo solita estoy haciendo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, ese tambien espero q les guste...., en verdad tengo unos nervios, por que en mi escuela mis amigos si me dicen que esta muy buena, pero ya sabre si es verdad, con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa......les dare lo mejor de mi en este y todos los fics que YO! haga, y en mi parte cuando sea con otra amiga....ok, tengo que dejar ya de desear y creer mas en mi verdad?, pero bueno que puedo hacer....ya se! ya se! escribir mas fics.....asi que los dejo con este, y en verdad diganme que opinan.  
  
_____________________  
  
Bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba Shun, medio dormido, soñando nuevamente con lo que habia pasado hace algunas horas con El Dragón Shiriu., habia estado a nada de besarlo, de hacer una cosa de la cual se hubieras arrepentido y todo por haberlo visto en la cascada entrenando, viendo como el agua le recorria la parte de arriba del cuerpo, ya que generalmente no entrenaba con playera si se estaba largas horas, lo cual habia llamado su atención.  
  
Suponia que la acción habia sido por que tenia sueño, más bien era lo que queria creer, pero entonces por que no lo hizo?, por que se detuvo y se fue corriendo?, por que Shiriuno hizo ó dijo nada?, por que demonios seguia pensando en lo que paso?, por que tanto interes en saber que habra pensado El Dragón?, de ahora en adelante lo veria con mala cara?, toda clase de preguntas le llegaron a la cabeza, provocandole ponerse mas nervioso y a su vez le fue llegando el sueño.  
  
Continuó caminando sin saber a donde iba. en su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, caminaba viendo al suelo. Confundido y nervioso trataba de encontrar respuestas pero le llegaba a la mente el recuerdo de Shiriu, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido y rapidamente alzó la cabeza, a unos pocos metros estaba él, Shiriu, su mente quedó en blanco, sus sentidos se apagaron, solo exstía él en su mente.  
  
"//Será un sueño?//", se preguntó el joven Andromeda.  
  
"shun...", Shiriu se acerco unos cuantos pasos lentamente, sin dejar de ver ña cara de Shun y sin mostrar alguna señal de felicidad, lo cual no se le lograba ver a menos de que al entrenar se pusiera en trance. En cambio Shun estaba tenso y sudando, ya que enfrente de sus ojos tenia al Shiriu., dos cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, la primera era, que si en verdad tenia a Shiriu enfrente, como iria a reaccionar?, lotrataria de besar?, se gritarian ó Shiriu nunca se percato de que Shun lo vio entrenar? y la segunda...acaso no seria una broma que le estaria jugando su mente?, "Shun, que me querias decir hace rato?", se detuvo enfrente de el, bajando un poco la cabeza para poder encontrarse con los ojos de Shun.  
  
"No...no queria decirte nada...", dio un paso para atras, tadavia conservaba el contacto directo con sus ojos. Acaso le demandaba una explicación por haber salido corriendo donde lo interrumpio al entrenar? ó simplemente se habia intrigado al ver que salio corriendo?, cualquiera que fuera la pregunta, por si solo no obtendria respuesta.  
  
"Vente vamos a comer algo, vente vamos por los demas", Shiriu se habia dado la vuelta y habia girado unos centimetros su cara para ver a Shun, y asi con una sonrisa le indico que lo siguiera. Shun se quedo perplejo ante la actitud de Shiriu, tardo en reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de la distancia que habia entre los dos, se dispuso a correr para alcanzarlo. Al llegar a su lado, dejo la mirada viendo al suelo, por el contrario shiriu lo veia de reojo cada vez que podia, sin embargo, en todo el camino perduro el silencio, se podia sentir la tension y el nerviosismo que el caballero de Andromeda sentia al estar junto al Caballero del Dragón.  
  
Seiya se les acerco corriendo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, iba seguido por el Caballero del Cisne y El Fenix, "Shiriu, Shun listos para irnos a comer?!?!??!", El Caballero del Pegaso los abrazo del cuello.  
  
"Shun me preocupaste mucho, pense que algo te habia pasado, no te encontre en la casa, te busque en el bosque, seiya y hyoga me ayudaron pero no logramos encontrarte!, estas bien, no te paso nada, no te lastimaste?", Ikki estaba alterado, al no encontrar a Shun sintio que el corazón se le salia, Shun era su unica familia, era su hermano menor, aunque ya tuviera 14 años aun lo seguia viendo como un niño de 6.  
  
"Estoy bien hermano, estaba caminando cerca del árbol por donde solias entrenar de chico, pero estoy bien hermano, en verdad ^-^", El Caballero de Andromeda le mostro a su hermano una reconfortante sonrisa, la cual, logro calmar los nervios del Fenix.  
  
"Ya es hora, vamos vamos que me muero de hambre!", dijo Seiya en lo que se encaminaba hacia el coche(Naru: cuando cambiara), despues de discutir donde iba cada quien, pero Ikki siempre al volante por ser el mayor, se encaminaron a la ciudad, al tipico restaurante que iban de comida internacional, como nunca habia un dia en el que no se pudieran poner deacuerdo sobre que comer, pues era la mejor soluciopn, sin problemas, sin gritos y la mejor comida.  
  
shun permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo(Toboe: que yo sepa es lo mejor que sabe hacer jejeje), no se atrevía a mirar a Shiriu, los demás reían y conversaban pero él no. Ikki comenzaba a preocuparse, su hermano nunca actuaba de esa manera. Shun alsó la vista y de reojo miró a shiriu para darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron fijamente, todos desaparecieron, el corazón de Shun latía fuertemente, sentía caliente su rostro, ya no aguantaba más y con un movimiento rápido se paró de la silla y salió corriendo.  
  
"SHUN!!!!", Ikki se levanto de golpe cuando vio que su hermano se habia ido corriendo del restaurante.  
  
"Que le abra pasado?", Hyoga estaba viendo hacia la puerta del restaurante,"no lo vierón raro? estuvo muy callado durante el camino y horita no habia abierto la boca, eso no es muy tipico de el? no lo creen?", se volteo para el frente, tomo el vaso y le dio un trago a su agua de Limon con MUCHA...AZÚCAR!(Naru: en honor a mi MASTER RADFEL).  
  
____________________________  
  
Naru: espero que este bien...  
  
Toboe: yo la senti bien...ahhhh que nervios me dan en verdad!.....espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Toboe y Naru: por favor haganos saber que opinan.... 


	2. Es Amor?

Naru: YAY! segunda parte! no tengo mucho que decir en este momento mas que....YA NO ME DUELE LA PANSA! y que es hora de que yo al igual que todos empieze a agradecer los reviews que nos han mandado ^-^....  
  
Toboe: todavia no lo puedo creer....*privada*  
  
uku de saotome:  
  
Naru: a ti que te digo! si te sientas junto a mi, me das ideas y no solo eso, encuanto acabo de escribir un parrafo te pones a leer y si te conmueve ó te hace enojar lo que le hagamos a Hyoga ó Shiriu, me golpeas...CREANLO! ME MALTRATA! -_-u.....  
  
Draco Greenleaf:  
  
Naru y Toboe: Nos alegra mucho que te este gustando el inicio de esta historia, y mas nos gustaria que te agrade los enbrollos en los que "nuestros personajes" se van a meter ^-^ sin embargo su rumbo va en zig-zag....ya veras por que...  
  
Megumi Gabbiani:  
  
Naru: yo lo que espero es que te guste hasta el final, aun que eso si, te pido disculpas de antemano, por lo que le vaya a hacer a Shiriu....es que los haremos sufrir....pero te juro que terminaran de la mejor manera posible....lo prometo! ^-^  
  
Toboe: esos son todos hasta horita, ya veremos con los siguentes capitulos si aumenta...*nerviosa* eso espero....amo como esta quedando el fic!  
  
Naru: menos platica verdad?!, como siempre, a lo que todos estan anciosos! al Fic!!!!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
El que no se notaba preocupado era Seiya, Tomaba y comia de lo mas tranquilo, parecia que no habia pasado absolutamente nada, pero no tardo en hablar, "Esa actitud es que esta enamorado de una bella mujer....", volvio a tomar un trago de agua y todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de O.o?  
  
"Shun no puede estar enamorado, Seiya....de quien podria ser?..no conosco nunguno de sus gustos...seguro que no puede ser otra cosa?", Hyoga casi sacaba el agua por la nariz, Seiya habia dicho algo...que no habia pasado por su cabeza, shun enamorado, el mismo Shun que conocia por fin habia hallado a su amor?! (Naru: XD JAJAJAJAJA SACANDO EL AGUA POR LA NARIZ!)  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga! Shun no puede estar enomrado!...me lo diria como hermano..tan siquiera me pediria un consejo para que no supiera que le gusta alguien..."  
  
"Como es Shun...lo dudo Ikki, es muy penoso....no seria cosa facil sacarle lo que trae.......hasta podria ser que se siente mal ó algo le paso....", Seiya seguia calmado, y lentamente volteao a ver a Shiriu, " Y tu que piensas Shiriu?...", este se quedo en shock, acaso pensaba que el, Shiriu el Dragón habia sido capaz de hacerle algo a su compañero?! lo estaba culpando?!........pasaron algunos minutos y este seguia sin responder, hasta que el recuerdo de la cascada le llego a la mente......"No lo se...puede que algo le haya pasado...", Ikki camino lentamente hacia al entrada.  
  
"Pedimos de comer en lo que regresan los hermanitos?"  
  
"Si ustedes quieren..."  
  
"Yo si me muero de hambre!!!!!!!"  
  
"COMO DICES ESO SEIYA SI YA TE ACABASTE LA CANASTA DE PAN!"  
  
"Y NI TUVISTE PENA PARA DEJARNOS UN POCO!"  
  
"Asi?", Seiya le hecho un ojo al pan..."^////^ jajajaja no me di cuenta"  
  
"-_-u -_-u nunca...", Cisne y Dragón dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¬___¬ nunca que?!"  
  
". NUNCA TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HACES! TE PODIAMOS AVER PUESTO EL FLORERO Y AUN ASI TE LO HUBIERAS COMIDO!"  
  
"No te me esponjes Hyoga!"  
  
"Aprende a controlar tu estomago!"  
  
"Cambiemos de tema.....", Seiya se pego a Shiriu y muy sensualmente lo empezo a molestar, "Y Tuuuu Shiriuuuuu de quien estas enamoradoooo", lo miro y le hizo unos ojitos.(Naru: XD JAJAJAJAJA)  
  
"No me lo quites Seiya!", Hyoga le siguio el juego.  
  
"Dejen de hacer eso! /////!"  
  
"Por que papasote...", Seiya recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shiriu.  
  
"AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! DIOS SHIRIU TU CARA! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!", Hyoga se estaba ahogando de la risa, por como Shiriu ponia la cara ante los comentarios de Seiya y de este por el todo de voz que hacia.  
  
_________Afuera del lugar________  
  
Ikki empezo a ver a todos lados, preocupado de que le fuera a pasar algo a shun, sabia que era grande, pero cuando le daban sus ataques nerviosos era peor que una manada de elefantes, no veia nada, no encontraba esa mata de pelos verdes. "Aqui estoy hermano...", Shun se percato que su hermano estaba buscandolo, lo llamo desde una banca debajo de uno de los árboles afuera del restoran, Ikki se acerco a el, "Estoy asustado hermano...".  
  
"Que es lo que pasa? Soy tu hermano mayor y sabes que eh pasado por las mismas cosas que tu y sobre todo estoy dispuesto a darte mi ayuda con cualquier problema que tengas...dime que es lo que pasa...", Ikki se sento y abrazo a su hermano, queriendolo que sintiera que estaba preocupado por el.  
  
"Es...es que no se....que es lo que me pasa...todos mis sentimientos...y pensamientos...se revuelven en mi cabeza....y mas...cuando veo a esa persona...por que hermano, que es lo que me pasa? por que estoy confundido?", Shun volteo a ver a su hermano a los ojos, le expresaba la angustia que traia por dentro.  
  
"Se llama amor...el amor Shun, es una cosa natural....dime...se puede saber de quien estas enamorado? o prefieres decirmelo cuando veas que si es amor?...".(Toboe: Consejo de hermanos ^-^, solo imaginen esa escena!)  
  
"A-amor?...//No puede ser...no puede ser amor...pero Shiriu....nunca....//", Shun se solto a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, por que el amor! por que eso! no podia creerlo,"Amor....q-que hago Ikki?"  
  
"La mejor manera es demostrando tus sentimientos hacia esa persona que amas y asi podras saber si son correspondidos....no te preocupes en su respuesta nada mas, no pierdes nada en intentar ^-^"  
  
"Pe-pero hermano..."  
  
"No tiene nada de malo arriesgarse.......y menos cuando se habla del amor Shun, todos los grandes dioses lo han dicho, siempre aprende de tus errores, has caso....", volvio a abrazar a su hermano, haciendolo sentir mas confiado de si mismo, ambos se pararon y caminaron de regreso a la entrada del restoran.  
  
_______En la mesa_____  
  
"-_- esta tardando mucho la comida...me muero de hambre..."  
  
"Deja de quejarte Seiya, acabas de ordenar hace dos minutos, es logico que tarde..."  
  
"Tardaste horas en ver que ibas a comer..."  
  
"-_- dejenme enpaz..."  
  
"Si dejenlo, no se vaya a poner a llorar...jajajajaja"  
  
Los tres caballeros se sobresaltaron al escuchar de repente a Ikki, Shun y el habian aparecido de la nada, metiendoles un buen susto. Ya los 5 sentados esperaron a que los otros dos pidieran su comida y asi esperaron los 5 platos, mietras reian y hablaban, aunque Shun decia una que otra palabra.  
  
_________Caida la noche_____  
  
La tarde ya habia pasado, todos se encontraban dormidos...eso crei Shun, mientras daba de vueltas en su cama...pensando en las palabras de Iki una y otra vez, pasaron unos segundos y ya se encontraba fuera de la cama, debia hacer el consejo de su hermano, y con gran cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido entró al curto de Shiriu (Toboe: Oh! mi corazón late fuerte, veo la imagen...Oooh!), se acerco lentamente, abrio la puerta con suma precausion, entro lentamente, se acerco a la cama y con delicadesa quito las cobijas para encontrarse....con la cama vacia, Shiriu no estaba (Toboe, Naru: Aaaaawwwww....U_U)  
  
Shun sintio una gran desepción en su corazón, ya que por fin habia decidido, ya que habia juntado el valor suficiente para demostrar sus sentimientos, no estaba!. decidio regreso a su cuarto lentamente, volvio a colocar las cobijas sobre la cama y abrio la puerta con el mismo cuidado de antes, antes de terminar el pasillo a su cuarto, paso junto a la ventana que daba al jardin, sus ojos vierón la silueta de Shiriu, de pie junto a un árbol. bajo las escaleras rapidamente sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la casa y antes que el Dragón se diera cuenta, Shun ya se encontraba detras de el, "Shiriu..."  
  
Este volteo rapidamente muy sorprendido, "Shun me has asustado.......acaso no puedes dormir al igual que yo?", Shun se acerco aún mas al Dragón, quedando centimetros de su rostro, "Shiriu...yo...".  
  
"Que pasa?"  
  
"Shiriu...", y con un rapido movimiento unio sus labios con los suyos (Toboe: Oh! dios, solo veanlo...me va a dar un infarto!), sin pensarlo dos veces y siguendo a su corazón comenzo a mover lentamente y con cuidado los labios, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, lo tomo por sus mejillas y asi continuó, esperando a que su Dragón le respondiera (Naru: O_O AYUDA! toboe a muerto! Toboe: X_x...)  
  
Shiriu no reaccionaba, no podia creer lo que Shun hacia con sus labios, la sensación que Shun le probocaba a Shiriu le hizo cerrar sus ojos, queria responderle, pero era tal el impacto que sus sentidos se habian neutralizado, sus ordenes no lo obedecian, parecia un juego, cada vez que ordenaba abrir los ojos, estos se le cerraban mas y mas. Pasado un rato, Shiriu aun no le respondia, en eso los labios de Shun dejaron de moverse, se separo lentamente mietras veia a los ojos de su acompañante, mientras deslisaba lentamente sus manos por sus mejillas para bajar al cuello, pasar al pecho y dejarlas caer a sus costados. Shiriu queria decir algo mas lo unico que paso, fue que su boca se abrio y sus ojos expresaban un gran impacto.  
  
"Creo que....", Shun no dijo nada mas, bajo la cara...un brillo recorrio sus mejillas, eran unas lagrimas silenciosas alumbradas por la luna brillante y hermosa, que soltaba sus pequeños rayos por todo el contorno de ambas figuras. Habia sido el ambiente perfecto, romantico....pero sin que Shun fuera correspondido. Shiriu cerro la boca, trago saliba y trato nuevamente de formar las palabras que queria decirle, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz, queria saber por que shun habia hecho eso?!, trataba y trataba de buscar forma alguna de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo pero era inutil, sus sentidos seguian nulos.(Naru: Dios! que cosas!)  
  
"Perdoname Shiriu...", Shun salio corriendo para la casa, acaso no era amor lo que sentia? habia hecho un grave error que le costaria el enojo del Dragón? o podria ser un capricho que el corazón y su mente le hicieron pensar, que diria Ikki al enterarce?, subio a su cuarto, entro rapido y se acosto deprisa en la cama, cubriendose con por completo con las cobijas, no queria que Ikki lo viera cubierto de lagrimas, pero este no desperto de su profundo sueño.  
  
Aun bajo el árbol, Shiriu permanecia inmovil, poco a poco sus pensamientos se encendieron. Se encamino para la casa, y a mitad de la trayectoria se percato de que en el arbusto de la entrada de la casa estaban creciendo unas hermosas lilis, esa flor tan blanca y bella...le trajo a la mente el recuerdo del beso que habia recibido no hace mas de una hora, se acerco y tomo una, pudo ver el reflejo de Shun dandole una gran sonrisa en ella, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro, tomo con ambas manos a la pequeña flor y beso uno de sus petalos. Entro a la casa con cautela, subio las escaleras, parecia que estaba flotando...iba a entrar a su cuarto...pero sus piernas lo llevaron ante la puerta del cuarto de los hermanos, abrio la puerta, vio las dos camas que eran resaltadas por otros rayos de la luna. Se acerco a la que parecia tener un bulto dentro, sumano se acerco a las conijas, las queria quitar y ver a shun...pero no pudo...se resistio, dejo la flor sobre la mesita de noche que le pertenecia a Shun. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se fue a su cama a dormir con una ligera sonrisa en le rostro.(Naru: DIOS! NECESITO HACER UN DIBUJO DE ESTO!)  
  
_______A la mañana siguente_______  
  
Shiriu y Hyoga, habian salido a entrenar desde muy temprano, en lo que Seiya e Ikki se disponian a hacer el desayubo y el quinto Caballero dormia todavia.  
  
Atravez del bosque corrian dos caballros, Cisne y Dragón, atacandose mutuamente para hacer mas duro su entrenamiento y de paso incrementar su cosmo. Por la ventana de la cocina Seiya podia ver los rayos de ambos crusar tierra y suelo, "Que flojera me dan, salir desde temprano a entrenar....-_-u"  
  
"Mi querido Seiya...Seiya..Seiya....si todo el mundo fuera como tu seria perfecto..."  
  
"Claro soy yo! ^-^"  
  
"Seria perfecto por que todo el mundo se la pasaria comiendo, viendo la tele ó durmiendo y eso no probocaria peleas, se crearian comercios, restaurantes, mercados, hoteles, mas casas, departamentos amplios...", Ikki le decia a Seiya mientras soltaba una risa bromista y terminaba de poner los platos, vasos, cubiertos, todo lo necesario en la mesa.  
  
". yo no como y duermo nada mas Ikki!!!!!!"  
  
"¬¬....aja", Ikki solo pronuncio una palabra para después quedarse callado viendo a Seiya, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, era uno de sus pasatiempo favoritos, era facil hacerlo desesperar ó enojar. Termino de poner las cosas en la mesa, saco de una bolsa un poco de pan de diferentes formas y de diferentes sabores, un rico pan dulce para las mañanas, era lo que siempre decia.(Toboe: Ikki con un pan a medio comer en la mano!!!! XD)  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Naru: ;_______________________; que hermoso capitulo!  
  
Toboe: ^-^ ya quiero ver el siguente!  
  
Naru: Soy feliz! siento perfecto este capitulo! no se ustedes pero yo me comi una cosita con mucha azucar..algo que no debi...pero quien se puede negar al azucar!  
  
Toboe: Naru, debes cuidarte, tu tio dijo que debias separarte un tiempo del azucar...no queremos que te nos mueras...uuuuu..no no no!  
  
Naru: *tirando todos los dulces por la ventana* en ese caso adios azucar ^-^....  
  
Toboe: -_-u....no era para tanto...  
  
Naru, Toboe: esperamos sus reviews! ^-^ jeje! 


	3. Fue Un Accidente

Toboe: Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo! YAY!!!! Dios! las cosas se ponen interesantes! ya lo leerán!!!! las cosas ya están agarrando la emoción, este capitulo espero que no sea aburrido como los anteriores, así que las cosas tal vez parezcan tomar un rumbo mas, no se define todavía! acaso las parejas que puse cambiaran? o seguirán igual? acaso el nombre no es lo que esta historia es?, pronto estas preguntas se contestaran, así que no pierdan un solo dato...tal vez puse inconscientemente mensajes escondidos...ya ven, cuando la emoción gana, no te das cuenta si pones algo por ahí?!  
  
Naru: tienes mucha razón!!!!! les diríamos muchas cosas, pero no queremos arruinar los siguientes capítulos, por que ya los tenemos escritos!!!!! así como lo leen! Toboe y yo, ya tenemos los capítulos, los tenemos en un cuaderno, pero ya hemos de ir por el 10 ó algo así....LES DA EMOCIÓN?!?!?!?! a mi si!!!!! WOW!!! que alegre estoy!!!!  
  
Toboe: estas hiperactiva ¬____¬.....  
  
Naru: ^-^ es lo mismo!!!!  
  
Toboe: -_-u que vergüenza, perdónenla...se golpeo la cabeza y esta como la del anime Nanaka una chica de 17 con mentalidad de 6....  
  
Naru: YAY!!!! Saint Seiya Yaoi!!!!! *dando de vueltas alrededor de Toboe*  
  
Toboe: @__@ quédate quieta que mareas!!!!  
  
Naru: ^-^ NO!!!!!  
  
Toboe: QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA!!!!  
  
Naru: ^-^ Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Toboe: *estirando el pie*  
  
Naru: *trancazo en la cara* @___@ veo armaduras!  
  
Toboe: ya que se calmo y no podrá responder reviews, yo los responderé solita esta única ocasión...  
  
Tomoe-ka: Toboe: si lo sabemos, pero ya veremos que podemos hacer para las actualizaciones, por otra parte, como siempre digo, me alegra que te haya gustado nuestro fic, en especial a mi me alegra mucho, ya que este es el primero que hago. Cuidate.  
  
gran-Selene:  
  
Toboe: pues aquí aprenderás, por que si a mi me gusta como esta quedando la cosa, pues me imagino que a ti te gustara lo doble, así que además de leer un buen Shonen-Ai, te daremos clases para que no se te haga maña no dejar review!!! no te la creas eso lo digo en broma, en fin, espero te guste! ^-^  
  
el verdadero poder viene del corazón:  
  
Toboe: en verdad te gusto?! eso me sube mucho los ánimos para seguirlo escribiendo, sin duda, estaremos haciendo todo lo posible, para estarlo actualizando continuamente, así que no te preocupes, no te dejaremos esperando mucho! y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones...  
  
kathy stgqvk:  
  
Toboe: Naru, te amo por ese comentario del trío, la mataste en la clase de computación...pero no desgraciadamente no lo hará, ya decidió con quien, pero esta buscando la manera de como meter a esa persona...y sobre shiriu, además de que se llegara a poner celoso, lo lastimaremos un poco jua jua jua jua ^-^ y mas por mi parte!!! lo siento, pero será divertido ya lo veras....espero tu review hasta el siguiente capitulo ^-^.  
  
Draco Greenleaf:  
  
Toboe: este te va a gustar mas, pero eso si, no se si sea romántico...no lo se, ya veremos tu review y lo que opinas sobre el capitulo...hasta entonces.  
  
Megumi Gabbiani:  
  
Toboe: perdónanos, nosotras también lo sentimos corto, pero es que no habíamos organizado con exactitud como serian repartidos los capítulos, por eso este esta mas grande y no te preocupes, aun se le hará burla al "decente y serio" Dragón...y verlo enojado...puede que también lo veas, espero que te guste ^-^  
  
Toboe: será mejor que los deje con el Fic., en lo que yo hago que Naru, salga de su desmayada...  
  
Naru: aaaaaaa....@_______________@  
  
______________________________  
  
En el cuarto el joven Andrómeda empezaba a despertar, saco su cara de entre las cobijas y se tapo con la mano los pequeños y deslumbrantes rayos de la mañana, lentamente se sentó en la cama, dejando las cobijas sobre la parte baja de su cuerpo. Volteo a ver el reloj de mesa y se encontró con la bella flor de color blanco, estaba acostada y se pintaba con los colores de los rayos del sol...tardo un poco en reaccionar, lo primero que pensó al tomar la flor fue, que si acaso había sido Shiriu?...pero...también había podido ser su hermano, pensando en que le iría a gustar...pero no logro encontrar respuesta.  
  
La imagen del beso regreso a la mente de Shun mientras baja las escaleras, sosteniendo con una mano la flor. Al entrar a la cocina logro ver por la ventana los dos rayos de distinto color de los dos caballeros que al parecer entrenaban en el bosque, quienes podían estar entrenando a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Al único que no creía capaz era a Seiya.(Naru: estamos hablando se Seiya.)  
  
"Y aquí tenemos al bello durmiente", Shun volteo rápidamente a ver quien había hablado, se sorprendió al ver que era su hermano.  
  
"A pesar de que te despertaste tarde no traes ningún almohadazo..."  
  
"No es como tu Seiya..."  
  
"Que gracioso Ikki..."  
  
"Pero que romaaaantico..."  
  
"Que cosa hermano?"  
  
"Que vas a expresar tus sentimientos con una rosa...no se te hace romántico Seiya?"  
  
"Es para mi verdad Shun?"  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Ikki y Seiya se rieron al mismo tiempo, al ver que Shun se ponía rojo por el comentario de Seiya.  
  
"..."  
  
"Era una simple bromita Shun..."  
  
"lo-lo se...//expresarle amor?//", Shun se sorprendió mas por recordar ese comentario...acaso eso quería decir que Shiriu lo quería? Que era mutuo el sentimiento?  
  
"Puedes creer Shun, que Hyoga y Shiriu salieron a entrenar desde la mañana?!"  
  
"Hy-Hyoga y Shi-Shiriu?!"  
  
"A mi se me hace que algo se traen esos dos..."  
  
"A-a que te refieres hermano?", Shun lo volteo a ver temiendo lo peor.  
  
"Se refiere a que no son lo que parecen..."  
  
"A eso me refiero...se me hace que ya le pusieron..."(Naru: creen que ya se comieron la torta antes del momento?)  
  
Shun vio con mas nervios a su hermano, había dicho que eran...novios? eso no podía ser...Shiriu ya lo hubiera dicho...o se lo habría dicho cuando se besaron...y si lo había ocultado para no herirlo? O acaso pretendía jugar con sus sentimientos...Shun pensó varias veces en que su ultima pregunta no podía ser, ya que Shiriu era alguien amable y sobre todo muy honesto...no lo creía capaz de hacer algo como eso.  
  
"Oye Shun...Shun?"  
  
"Dime hermano?", la voz del Fénix lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Échate una carrera y diles a los otros dos que ya se vengan a desayunar...no seas malo hermanin..."  
  
"Y-yo?"  
  
"Acaso el tiene cara de llamarse Shun?", Ikki señalo a Seiya.  
  
"No..."  
  
"No seas malo Shun...", Seiya lo volteo a ver mientras ponía los platones con el desayuno.  
  
"Ok...ya vengo...", salió de la casa para dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
"Ya no te dije Seiya..."  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Que te ves bien guapo con el delantal de corazones..."  
  
"Sabia que te iba a gustar...", Seiya lo volteo a ver con cara de molestia, pero Ikki solo reía por su propio comentario.(Naru: XD de corazones!)  
  
_________En el bosque_________  
  
Al parecer el Cisne y el Dragón se encontraban en un feroz entrenamiento y también parecía que estaban muy concentrados, ya que ninguno de los dos le quitaba la mirada a los movimientos del otro. Saltaban de un lado al otro atacando lo mas rápido que podían y si podían se escondían del otro para darle un golpe sorpresa.  
  
"Vamos Hyoga!!! Sal y atácame!!!", Shiriu volteaba a todas partes esperando ver de donde salía el Cisne para atacarlo.  
  
"Tienes que encontrarme Shiriu!!!! Quiero que lleguemos al mismo nivel de los caballeros de armadura dorada!!!!", Hyoga brincaba entre los árboles dando de vueltas alrededor de Shiriu.  
  
"Pero si lo logro no me hago responsable por lo que te pase Hyoga!!!...//yo solo cumpliré tus ordenes de aumentar nuestros cosmos...//"  
  
"Si!!! Como sea, solo aumenta el cosmo!!!!"  
  
"Como digas..."  
  
A pocos metros de ahí se encontraba Shun, al parecer se sentía perdido, como no veía que saliera algún rayo de luz entre los árboles, pensaba que se había ido para otro lado. Shun se empezó a poner nervioso y esto solo ocasiono que empezara a caminar mas rápido y viendo para todas parten en busca de alguna señal.(Naru: que cobarde!")  
  
"Shiriu!!! Hyoga!!! Donde están?!?!?"  
  
"NUNCA TE DISTRAIGAS CUANDO ENTRENES CONMIGO!!!!", Hyoga salió de entre los árboles para sorprender a Shiriu con un ataque aéreo.  
  
"Hyoga!!! Shiriu!!!", Shun empezó a correr al escuchar la voz del Cisne.  
  
"TEN ESTO HYOGA!!!!"  
  
"SHIRIU! HYOGA!!!"  
  
Hyoga iba a sorprender a Shiriu en el momento que Shun había llegado, pero al escucharlo se desconcentro, permitiendo que a Shiriu se le hiciera mas fácil atacarlo. Shiriu al lanzar su ataque no se percato que Hyoga había volteado la cabeza en dirección de Shun, lo cual provoco que Hyoga empezara a caer inconsciente en dirección a Shiriu.  
  
"Dice Ikki que se ven...", Shun no pudo terminar de hablar al momento de llegar con los dos caballeros, lo que sus ojos vieron fue suficiente para dejarlo pasmado.  
  
Hyoga estaba con Shiriu, pero no de la forma en que hubiera querido, no quiso pensar ni esperar explicación para saber por que sus labios estaban unidos...estaban tirados en el suelo, Hyoga encima de Shiriu. Lo que mas le dolió en ese momento no fue ver el beso, si no que Hyoga tenia los ojos cerrados y era abrazado por el Dragón.(Toboe: QUE?! QUE?! Pobrecillo Shun...U_U mmmm...)  
  
Shun aun no lo podía creer, sintió su corazón vació y roto...los tenia enfrente, no se notaba que estuviesen entrenando...solo había sido un pretexto...Shiriu no era lo que parecía...y pensar que lo creía honesto, cuando en realidad era un patán. Por que no le dijo que tenia una relación con Hyoga?! Por que no dijo nada ayer a la hora que lo beso..."// PORQUE?!?!?!?!//", unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Andrómeda.  
  
Shiriu aparto a Hyoga al escuchar como las hojas caídas de los árboles se rompían al parecer alguien corría por encima de ellas. Shiriu volteo a ver en dirección del ruido pero solo vio a lo lejos una sombra que se alejaba deprisa. Se levanto y se sacudió..."Quien abra sido?...", se pregunto mientras pensaba como llevaría a Hyoga a la casa.  
  
_______En la casa_____  
  
Shun entro corriendo a la casa, subió las escalera y se encerró en su cuarto. Ikki y Seiya no se habían percatado de que Shun había regresado y pensaron que el portazo de la puerta había sido por culpa de alguna ventana que estaba abierta y había dejado pasar una oleada de aire. Mientras tanto Ikki y Seiya seguían esperando a que Shiriu y Hyoga regresaran del bosque.  
  
Tendido en la cama, Shun abrazaba la almohada, sus lagrimas se fundían con la tela de esta..."Que tonto eh sido al pensar que Shiriu me correspondería, cuando es obvio que ama a Hyoga//", se escondió nuevamente en las cobijas..."//Fui y lo bese...para que?!...para que besara en mi cara a Hyoga?!//", sintió que algo tenia en la mano, salió de entre las cobijas para darse cuenta que aun sostenía la flor, de seguro Shiriu se la quería dejar a Hyoga, pero se había confundido de cuarto y se la había dejado a el..."//Y pensar que tenia pensado besarla para recordar los labios de Shiriu...que tonto en verdad...que tonto soy...//", la aventó contra la ventana con enojo y tristeza, para luego hundir solamente la cara en la almohada.  
  
"//Porque?...Porque?...Shiriu y Hyoga?!//", Shun fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano quien preguntaba por él y al escuchar que Shiriu contestaba se levanto de la cama y se acerco la puerta para escuchar mejor.(Toboe: bien que te importa todavía ¬¬...)  
  
"Donde esta Shun?", pregunto Ikki al ver entrar a Shiriu a la cocina "No lo sé, pero Hyoga...", al escuchar esto, Shun cerró su puerta de golpe y se lanzó una vez mas a su cama "//Ni siquiera le importo...el solo quiere a Hyoga...solo fue una ilusión//"  
  
"Creo que Shun esta arriba", dijo Seiya al escuchar el portazo "Porque no vas a verlo Shiriu?"  
  
"Que?!", Shiriu se sonrojó y puso cara de asombro.  
  
"Y le dices que baje a desayunar..."  
  
"S-s-si claro...", dijo dándole una sonrisa a Hyoga, quien ya despertaba.  
  
Subió y lentamente en silencio entró al cuarto. Vio a Shun acostado bocabajo con algunas cobijas sobre su cabeza, al parecer lloraba en silencio. Ya se iba acercando para verlo, pero se percato de la flor en el suelo, estaba maltratada, la tomo para volverla a dejar donde la había dejado por primera vez, no dejaba de pensar en el beso. Ese cálido beso que le dio Shun con tanto amor. Quería devolvérselo, se acerco a la cama...recordó la imagen de cómo Shun lo había besado...sintió como estaba sonrojado.(Naru: que lindo se ve!)  
  
"Porque?!...porque tuve que darme cuenta así?!...Hyoga no!...", pronuncio Shun sollozando.  
  
Shiriu detuvo su mano en seco...en eso, recordó aquel beso con Hyoga...aquel beso que no había significado nada para él...fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había destrozado el corazón de Shun, no había sido su intención...con esto supo que la silueta que corrió en el bosque había sido de el. Nunca quiso herir sus sentimientos...sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, camino hacia la puerta y dio una mirada al bulto sobre la cama..."Lo siento Shun...no fue lo que tu crees...", dijo entre murmullos y un poco mas fuerte "Te subo el desayuno?"  
  
Shun abrió los ojos, pero la voz se le hizo como la de su hermano "Si podrías hacerlo?...es que no quiero bajar", dijo un poco mas calmado.  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Shun se sentó en la cama justo después de que se cerrara la puerta, para darse cuenta que la flor estaba en su lugar, a continuación tocaron la puerta. Shun la abrió y en el piso estaba su desayuno, decorado con otra hermosa y bella flor blanca, la cual le recordó la imagen de Shiriu.(Toboe: eso es amor!)  
  
En la mesa del ante comedor, se encontraban los otros caballeros, viendo si Hyoga no estaba en mal estado y esperaban a que el y Shiriu les explicaran que había pasado, el porque, de que había regresado inconsciente.  
  
"Estaba a nada de atacar a Shiriu, cuando de la nada escuche la voz de Shun y en eso todo se nublo...", Hyoga se sentía mareado, aquel golpe no solo lo había dejado inconsciente, si no también le había provocado una tremenda incomodidad en la cabeza. Seiya reviso la cabeza de este y no encontró nada, Shiriu bajo las escaleras limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara, no quería causar conmoción entre los otros.  
  
"Que onda con Shun? No piensa bajar a desayunar?", Ikki cuestiono a Shiriu al sentir su presencia en el marco de la entrada de la cocina. Ikki y Seiya no se habían percatado de que Shiriu le había subido un desayuno a Shun, estaban mas al pendiente del Cisne, que no tomaron en cuenta que Shiriu había subido.  
  
"Pues...se siente mal...", Shiriu no sabia que decir, sabia que Ikki era serio y en ocasiones nada agresivo, pero cuando se hablaba de su hermano era una persona peligrosa y si le contaba que Shun estaba llorando por su culpa, no esperaría ni un segundo para asesinarlo.  
  
"Iré a ver que le pasa..."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Porque no Shiriu?"  
  
"Pues...por que...debe descansar...si se siente mal, lo mejor seria que lo dejáramos solo...", Ikki se había levantado, pero Shiriu inconscientemente lo había vuelto a sentar, no dejaría que fuera a ver a su hermano y al notar que este le veía con una cara de confusión, se puso nervioso y sabia que empezaría a contestar a lo tonto.  
  
"Y por que no, Ikki, desayunamos y luego lo subes a ver?", Hyoga le sugería mientras se sobaba el cuello.  
  
"Si...tienes razón..."  
  
Los 4 se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar. Pasado un rato Seiya decidió preparar un desayuno y lo puso en una charola, al no haberse percatado de que Shiriu ya lo había hecho, le preparo el desayuno a Shun. Salió de la cocina con este en manos y subió al cuarto de Shun, dejo el desayuno de la misma forma que Shiriu, en el suelo, toco y bajo las escalera de dos en dos.  
  
"A donde fuiste?"  
  
"^-^Fui a dejarle un desayuno a Shun..."(Toboe: sssss....)  
  
"De-desayuno?!"  
  
"Si..."  
  
"Le-le-le subiste un desayuno?!", Shiriu estaba sudando frió, debía hacer algo.  
  
"¬¬ te sorprende que el flojo de Seiya lo haya hecho?"  
  
"No...pero...er...de seguro se te olvido ponerle algo de tomar?", Shiriu paso su mirada de Hyoga a Seiya.  
  
"Mmmmmm...ahora que lo dices...si..."  
  
"De veras Seiya, te pasas...", Shiriu se levanto y sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso.  
  
"¬¬ A cualquiera le puede pasar..."  
  
"En especial a ti...ya vengo"  
  
Shiriu salió de la cocina tratando de dar una pinta de que no pasaba nada, pero en cuanto sintió que ya no lo veían, subió lo mas rápido que pudo y recogió el desayuno que gracias a dios, Shun no lo había tomado. En cuanto lo tuvo en manos, pensó como le haría para esconderlo, veía a todas partes...hasta que se dirigió a su cuarto y lo dejo sobre su cama.  
  
"Que qui...", Shun abrió la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Shiriu estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras. En eso Shiriu, no pudo evitar voltea a ver a este.  
  
"...//Shun//", Shiriu veía como parte del cuerpo de Andrómeda se asomaba. Le sorprendió ver que la cara de Shun cambiaba de actitud, de una cara de impresión a una de disgusto. La reacción de Shiriu fue voltear a ver para adelante y así se encontró con Hyoga.  
  
"Shiriu, no vas a bajar a terminar de desayunar?"  
  
"Eh..si si, ya iba...", Shiriu entendió que el hecho de que Hyoga estuviera cerca de el, molestaba a Shun.  
  
"Por cierto...Shun, ya terminaste de desayunar?", Hyoga le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, sin saber que el era una de las razones que lo hacían sentir mal.  
  
"No...no eh terminado", Shun estaba a nada de gritarle y golpearlo, mas trataba de aguantarse, ya que no quería que su hermano y Seiya subieran.  
  
"Bueno, nosotros te dejamos Shun, ya que Shiriu nos dijo que...", Hyoga fue callado por la mano del Dragón, quien lo jalo y sin decirle nada a Shun bajaron a la cocina a terminar el desayuno.  
  
"//No conforme con besarte en mi cara con Hyoga. Vienes, tocas la puerta y te apareces con el...//", Shun había cerrado la puerta y se había sentado otra vez en la cama para terminar su desayuno. Estaba a nada de volver a llorar, recordaba ambos besos varias veces. Hacia las comparaciones entre los dos..."//A el si lo abrazo...lo ama...y los mas seguro es que le haya respondido el beso...pero...porque Hyoga?...porque el?!?!//", se empezó a atragantar con lo que le quedaba de desayuno y entre mas recordaba, mas odio le tenia a Hyoga y peor se sentia.(Toboe: sufre Andrómeda! Sufre! Muahahaha...)  
  
Hyoga y Shiriu ya estaban nuevamente en la mesa sentados. Los 4 terminaron su desayuno y desidieron recoger entre todos la mesa. Así entre mas rapido terminaran cada quien podria hacer lo que quisiera. Pasada una hora, solamente se encontraba Ikki en la cocina, guardando los platos en su lugar. Aunque no pareciera, el era el mas ordenado de los 5 habitantes de la casa, también era el que mas hacia las labores de esta, no por que fuera obligatorio, si no por gusto. Se dispondría a lavar el piso, las ventanas, la mesa, sillas, en fin toda la casa mientras los otros estaban de flojos.  
  
"Mira Shiriu una de tus películas favoritas!"  
  
"Claro que no!"  
  
"no estas de acuerdo conmigo Hyoga?..."  
  
"Absolutamente, Seiya..."  
  
"Ya ves...", Seiya se burlaba de Shiriu mientras le desborotaba el pelo.  
  
"Basta Seiya!"  
  
"No te hagas Shiriu, bien que te gustan estas películas!"  
  
"Ya te dije que no!"  
  
"Claro que si!"  
  
"Si, te gusta ver esas películas, donde todos se besan, se adoran y se hacen el amor hasta el amanecer!"  
  
"Si, como no..."  
  
"Si, mira algo como..."  
  
"Esto..."  
  
___________________________  
  
Naru: y aquí le dejamos!!!!!!  
  
Toboe: se que lo dejamos muy raro, pero de eso se trata, no?  
  
Naru: pero no se preocupen, ya sabrán lo que pasara...solo...esperen un poco...  
  
Toboe: no puedo esperar para ver lo que dirán de lo que viene!!!  
  
Naru: Ship!!!....sabes...  
  
Toboe: que?  
  
Naru: no puedo creer que sea el único fic con tres capítulos ya publicados...  
  
Toboe: ^______^ yo si!!!! Y soy feliz por eso!  
  
Ikki: no puedo esperar para ver con quien me ponen!!!!  
  
Toboe: yo ya se!  
  
Ikki: quien?!?!?!?  
  
Naru: tardara mucho en parecer, así que no te lo puedo decir todavía, bueno no dejare que te enteres!  
  
Ikki: ¬¬ mala!  
  
Naru: ya lo se y por eso me amas...  
  
Ikki: desgraciadamente...  
  
Toboe: uuuuu....se van a pelear, dejen voy por las palomitas!  
  
Ikki y Naru: ¬¬...  
  
Toboe: U_U....  
  
Toboe y Naru: bueno, esperen la proxima parte!!!!! 


	4. Regaño entre hermanos

> > > > > **Naru:** Ok perdonenos por dejar pasar vario tiempo para continuar el Fic...pero hubo muchos...asuntos que atender y bueno, aqui lees recompenzamos con el 4° Capitulo esperamos sea de su agrado....no tenemos nada que platicar o decir...tan solo, que estamos acabadas por los examenes...--u pero por fin los terminamos...bueno a mi si me dejaron acabada, no se a Hao o a Toboe...pero lo mas chido pero cansado fue una escenografia que nos toco a Toboe y a mi...sigo sonriendo por lo bonita que esta quedando...Claro que Toboe se debe llevar todo el credito, ella fue quien lo diseño y escojio los colores y eso, yo solo pinte e idee como hacer la puerta y ya..asi que todos por favor denle un aplauso a Toboe!!!!! sound of claps  
  
**Toboe:** claro que no, tu tambien ayudaste a hacerla, tu compraste todo el material y tambien mereces todo el credito, por favor tambien denle a ella un aplauso! more claps jejejeje...vamos a los hermosos Reviews...=.= yo los quiero agradecer! por favor!!  
  
**Naru:** bueno...  
  
**Toboe:** YAY!...ok...  
  
**TOMOE-K:  
**  
Toboe: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y dejarnos saber que te esta gustando el Fic., me sube mucho los animos para seguir escribiendo...y sobre subir los Capitulos de los Fics...bueno es que Naru, es la encargada de subirlos y pues no se por que no los sube a tiempo (¬¬...Naru!) pronto estare cehanco que los suba continuamente...no muy rapido, pero si en el tiempo debido y que no deje pasar mucho. y mil gracias otra vez por las felicitaciones!  
  
**MEGUMI GABBIANI:**  
  
Toboe: Saludos Querida Reina de los Vampiros, sacia tu interes con este nuevo capitulo...que en verdad a mi si me gusta como quedo y bueno, saciate poco a poco con los que proximamente te pondremos en el Menú del dia jejeje, despliega tus alas y comienza a leer.  
  
**LUNA-WOOD:**  
  
Toboe: Tu y Yo, estamos de acuerdo en algo...ver sufrir al pequeño Andromeda jejeje...hubiera quedado muy bonito si hubiese sido un Shiriu X Hyoga...pero empezaba demasiado bueno como para que no tuvieran problemas en su amor...y asi surgio esta idea toda loca...esperamos que te siga gustando.  
  
**C-CHAN:  
**  
Toboe: TARAN! aqui esta...  
  
**SHIDO-KUN:  
**  
Toboe: Hola! mucho gusto! pues hasta horita tienes en tu MSN a Naru...te podria pasar mi mail...pero desgraciadamente no tengo MSN mi compu no me deja bajarlo y Hao...no me se su Mail...(Toboe: Naru, te lo sabes? Naru: si... Toboe: daselo -) sx05hotmail.com ese es el de la fabulosa Hao jejeje y lo que mas me agrada es que te este gustando el Fic. y aqui esta otro buen Capitulo...  
  
**Naru:** SASASA YA CU ZA YA CU ZA!!! SASASA YA CU ZA YA CU ZA!!! EL CRUZ AZUL SA SA! LOS PUMAS SA SA! LOS PUMAS SA SA! LAS CHIVAS SA SA! EL AMERICA!!! ....... SA SA! XD jejejejeje....-.- perdon....  
  
**Toboe:** bueno bueno tranquila!!! no hagamos esperar mas a nuestros Lectores...  
  
**Naru:** entonces...sacien su intriga, disfruten, rian y/o lloren...
>>>>> 
>>>>> -----------------------------------  
  
Seiya empezo a irse sobre Shiriu, haciendole que se pegara con Hyoga, el cual además de encontrarse del lado contrario de Seiya, lo recibia y luego lo empujaba lentamente contra Seiya, se lo pasaban como un simple pelota. Lo cual al principio al Dragón no se le hacia muy simpatico, se le hacia totalmente infantil, pero después de un rato vio que las intensiones de sus amigos no eran buenas.  
  
"QUE HACEN! NO ES DIVERTIDO!"  
  
"Claro que si! bien que te gusta!" de alguna manera Seiya habia acomodado a Shiriu haciendolo quedar de espaldas a el y dandole la cara a Hyoga.  
  
"No te preocupes Shiriu vamos a ser MUUUUY gentiles..." Hyoga por su parte empujaba con sus manos a Shiriu para que se pegara mas a Seiya.  
  
En la cocina Ikki se disponia a lavar el piso, para luego limpiar la mesa y las ventanas de toda la casa, sin antes ver que no faltara nada de super. Por otra parte Shun ya habia terminado de decidir si baja o no bajaba...al fin y al cabo ya habia terminado su desayuno...despues de varios minutos de meditacion decidio tomar la charola y bajar, dejando ambas flores blancas juntas sobre la cama. Salio con la charola en manos y bajo lentamente, paso a la cocina y le dejo a Ikki los platos en el lavabo y guardo la charola, en las puerta de arriba de la estufa y a continuación decidio ir a ver la tele en la sala....que sorpresa no se iria a llevar. (Naru: XD jajajaja)  
  
En el sillón Seiya y Hyoga seguian molestando a Shiriu. Pegaso jalaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Shiriu hacia abajo, mientras trataba de agotarlo...Hyoga se dedicaba mas a recostarse sobre el tratando de impedir que se moviese mucho...parecian estar haciendo un disque sandwich...(Toboe:UUUUUU....interesante)  
  
"AAAA!!! DEJENME POR FAVOR!!!! NO ES DIVERTIDO!!! AAAAA!!!!!" Shiriu forsejeaba, trataba e intentaba saface de ellos, mas sus intentos fueron envano, entre mas se movia empezaba a cansarse un poco.  
  
"Pero Shiriu AMOR, no temas..dijimos que ibamos a ser gentiles...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA..." dijeron al mismo tiempo para darle mas nervios al pobre del Dragón.  
  
"SUELTENME!!!!!!!!!!!" al pareser Seiya y Hyoga lo estaban logrando, pues Shiriu trataba de hacerse para adelante, asi lograria escapar de Seiya y luego de Hyoga, pero aun sus intentos eran inutiles.  
  
"No lo niegues Shiriu lo estas disfrutando...EY! a donde crees que vas?! tu estas con nosotros!" Seiya estaba abrazado de Shiriu para que no se pudiera safar, pero al igual que Shiriu, se estaba empezando a cansar por las fuerza que usaba.(Toboe:...solo Shiriu sabe si a alguien se le pasó la mano...)  
  
En eso Shun entro en la sala, tenia en la mano una guia de programas de la televisión, ya que queria ver un rato la tele para poder distraerse de aqualla imagen en el bosque. Escucho las voces o mas bien suplicas de alguien, subio la vista y vio aquella nueva escena, Shiriu estaba ahora con Seiya! viendo como lo pegaba a su cuerpo y le decia cosas al oido y lo que a el le parecio ser departe de Shiriu una cara de placer, para el pobre de Shiriu era una cara de sufrimiento...Sin embargo inesperadamente aparecio un rubio de la parte baja de Shiriu...esa persona que le probocaba un enojo, tristeza y envidia...Shiriu no parecia haberse conformado con Seiya que hasta unio a Hyoga...  
  
"Shiriu como haces estas cosas! tratas de ahogarme!?" Hyoga fingia estarce limpiando la boca varias veces, para luego acercase lentamente a su cuello sin olvidando mandarle miradas pervertidas a ese Dragón indefenso. AL llegar a su cuello roso con sus labios gentilmente mientras pronunciaba lentamente su nombre...Shun no podia creer lo que veia.  
  
"Que no te das cuenta que estoy aqui parado?! No te das cuenta que veo como quieres humillarme ante estos dos?! No por estar disfrutando...si no...por estar con ellos dos! primero con Hyoga y no conforme, ahora con Seiya tambien!...me duele Shiriu...ME DUELE! por que te hacen algo que probablemente yo no te hare!" Shun se empezo a enojar, aun seguia sin creer lo que sus ojos veian...su mente se lleno con pensamientos no muy de el...Shun deseaba poder mover a Seiya y a Hyoga de un solo golpe y asi desmostrarle a Shiriu que ya no era un niñito! haria cualquier cosa por hacerlo suyo y no compartirlo...no dejaria que se lo quitaran tan facil...(Toboe: BUAJAJAJAJA sufre Shun!)  
  
Hyoga se percato de la presencia de Shun, exactamente cuando iba a besar el cuello de Shiriu y Seiya estaba a nada de morderle el hombro tambien se detuvo, pero por ver que Hyoga volteava al marco de la puerta, por consecuente hizo lo mismo y vio a Shun parado, acaso estaba asombrado por la escena? o no podia creer que dos amigos trataran asi a otro? o la pregunta que mas risa le dio a Seiya fue que si acaso no lo pensaban unir al grupo?  
  
"No te quieres unir Shun?" Seiya se habia levantado un poco, para poder ver con mas claridad a Shun. Hyoga le lanzaba una sonrisa mietras le afrimaba con la cabeza. Shun no se movio, ni dijo nada, solamente comenzo a apretar el puño con mucha discrecion.  
  
"Unir?...unir?!...UNIR?!?!?!? CLARO QUE VOY A UNIR ALGO!!!! MI PUÑO CON SUS MALDITAS CARAS!!!!!" Shun comenzo a enojarse mas, se los imginaba a los dos tirados, sufriendo y pidiendo perdon, después de una buena madriza, tan centrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Shiriu lo estaba mirando y lo peor fue que tampoco vio a que hora Hyoga se habia parado.  
  
"Hola Shun! que dices? te unes para molestar a Shiriu???" Hyoga sin imaginar el odio que Shun le tenia, se paro enfrente de el, poniendole la mano en el hombro de este, mietras que a la vez le mostraba una sonrisa amigable, pero para Shun se le hacia una sonrisa de burla, de reto...de alguien que lleva el titulo de ganador para todo."Vamos Shun! que no te de pena, anda animate! ..."  
  
"Pena?" Shun recapasito al escuchar la ultima palabra de Hyoga, recapasito y vio que tenia a Hyoga enfrente a muy corta distancia, aun le mostraba esa sonrisa y lo peor para Shun,,,lo estaba TOCANDO!"Pena...voy a sentir pena por como quede tu cara..." Shun hablo entre susurros.  
  
"Que dijiste Shun???" Hyoga al ver que Shun movia los labios, le hizo interesarse y ver que era lo que decia. acerco su cara para poder tener un contacto visual con esos ojos verdes claros, pero inesperadamente Shun le solto un golpe a al Cisne, haciendole perder el equilibrio y callera, metiendose un golpe con el sillón.(Toboe:Verde...ahora si se enojó!) Shu no dijo nada, solamente se coloco en forma de querer pelear.  
  
"Shun! que tienes?!" Seiya habia soltado a Shiriu cuando Hyoga se habia caido contra el sillón. Seiya se levanto para ver si no le habia pasado nada a su compañero.  
  
"Por que me pegaste Shun?" Hyoga se estaba levantando con ayuda de Seiya, viendo con intensa intriga a su amigo. el cual le proboco un poco de fluido sanfuineo por su nariz.  
  
"Tú...tú...TÚ!!!" Shun habia levantado la voz al mismo tiempo que señalaba con intenso odio a Hyoga. estaba lleno de coraje, no aguantaba mas, era hora, iba a golpearlo, descargaria su coraje en el.  
  
"Shun..." Shiriu no podia creer que tan timidia e inosente persona pudiese tener un caracter tan frio. acaso ese odio habia sido por ver a Hyoga y a el con los labios pegados? era odio que se le junto por los mal entendidos que vio? o la mas le hubiese preocupado a Shiriu...acaso estaba luchando para conseguir su amor? pero el Dragón no sabia por que Shun estaba tan enojado...Y AGRESIVO.   
  
Shun estaba a punto de lanzarle un segundo golpe a Hyoga, cuando fue detenido por dos brazos, los cuales pasaron por debajo de los suyos y ejercieron presion sombre sus hombros. Shun solo pudo parar en seco, su reccion fue forcejear con esa persona, la cual penso en un principio que eran de su hermano.(Toboe: que sexy...mmmm)
>>>>> 
>>>>> "SUELTAME!! NO TRATES DE DETENERME!!!" Shun seguia moviendose para tratar de quitarse a ese estorbo de encima.  
  
"DETENTE YA SHUN!!!!" Shiriu le grito al mismo tiempo que le ponia mas presion, haciendo que este si hincara. En la cocina Ikki escucho depronto los gritos provenientes de la sala, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y fue se apresuro para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"DETENTE POR FAVOR!!! DETENTE SHUN!!!" Shiriu habia soltado a Shun, el cual habia intentado golpear otra vez a Hyoga, pero Shiriu lo tomo de los hombros, lo vio a los ojos y lo empezo a sacudir mietras le gritaba. Shiriu aun seguia sin creer que Shun se estuviese comportando de esa manera.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Que pasa?!" Ikki entro a la sala un poco preocupado, "Por que tanto grito?" Ikki vio a Hyoga que estaba teniendo una pequeña cascada de sangre de la nariz. Seiya tomo a Hyoga de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse, en el lado contrario, estaba Shun hincado por la fuerza que Shiriu le ponia con su llave maestra."QUE PASO AQUI?!?!?!" Fenix ya no tenia en su rostro una aspecto de preocupasion ahora tenia un aspecto de total disgusto ante lo que sus ojos veian.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hyoga vio a Ikki parado, enojado y viendo con mirada asesina. El Cisne estaba entre la espada y la pared, debia decir lo que habia pasado o simplemente mentirle a Fenix sobre lo que su hermano hizo? debia decir algo que no metiese mucho a Shun en problemas..."Shun me pego sin querer...estabamos bromeando y al apreser nos excedimos con el y tuvo que defenderse..." esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que Ikki no se enojara con el pequeño Andromeda.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "SHUN!!!!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ikki....yo..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO VOY A TOLERAR PELEAS " AGRESIONES ENTRE NOSOTROS, LOS CABALLEROS, GUARDIANES O GUERREROS, COMO NOS QUIERAS LLAMAR!" Ikki al parecer no habia querido creer lo que Hyoga le habia dicho, ver como Shiriu sujetaba a Shun le era suficiente como para reprender a Andromeda, lo que mas le hacia ponerse de mal humor era, que su hermano habia golpeado a alguien, era inaceptable, en verdad ese no era su hermano, no era el pequeño Shun.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hermano..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "NO! NO! NO! SHUN...QUE TE HEMOS HECHO PARA QUE NOS AGREDAS O NOS LASTIMES DE ESTA MANERA!!!!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ikki, calmate, simplemente fue un accidente... no es necesario que te pongas asi...relajate..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "NO ME DIGAS QUE TENGO Y QUE NO TENGO QUE HACER!!!! YO SE COMO HABLARLE A MI HERMANO!!!ASI QUE NO ME DIGAS COMO ME DEBO COMPORTAR!" Ikki se quito la mano de Shiriu, el cual ya habia soltado a Shun encuanto Ikki lo comenzo a regañar, El fenix no permitiria que su hermano se comportara como un rebelde.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shun, vamos hablar seriamente!!!" Ikki tomo a su hermano por el brazo, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba lastimando un poco y tratando de que nadie hubiese escuchado estas palabras jalo a su hermano hacia el cuarto, con paso rapido.
>>>>> 
>>>>> -----------------------------------
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Naru:** el Shun se nos rebela!!!!   
  
**Toboe:** AAAA! que bonito! juajuajua sufre Andromeda! sufre! pero que bonito!  
  
**Naru:** y apenas vamos empezando...evil smile MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
**Toboe:** uuuuuuu....interesante reaccion....mmmm...que pasara?  
  
**Naru:** espra el siguente capitulo Toboe y lo sabras....  
  
**Toboe:** si! si! si!  
  
**Naru y Toboe:** hasta la vista y no se pierdan la continuacion jejejeje y recuerden...**VIVA EL YAOI!!!!!**


	5. Gritos de amor?

Naru: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Hola! Como están?!?!?! Espero que súper bien...

Toboe: Hola a todos!!!! como andan???

Naru: como se abran dado cuenta, quede muy mal, con la actualización de este Fic...

Toboe: T.T quedamos.......... en realidad fue mi culpa T.T

Naru: ya no daré una excusa, simplemente me atrase y ls deje esperando años eternos para el 5 capitulo! Solo pido perdón!!! La culpa es mía y no de Toboe, si fuese por ella, usted estarían por el capitulo 20!...

Toboe: T.T no mientas fue mi culpa T.T

Naru: ¬¬ no fue tu culpa, fui yo! Yo me tarde en pasarlo a la comp...después de una larga plática, nos dedicaremos a responder nuestros amados Review, que a mí la verdad, me da mucha alegría recibir, sin importar que clase sea...hasta los jitomatazos los acepto!

REVIEWS!!!!

NAYU:

Naru: Hola! Otra vez! XD doble review! Ajajajajajaja...bueno, tuvimos una platica y bueno, lo prometido esta prometido, la continuación!!!

Toboe: Esperamos te guste!! w

NAYU:

Naru: Hola! Pues aquí tienes una gran parte de continuación! Ahora si, ponte a leer, que ahora si! Lo juro! Estaré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda...no solo este si no los demás...bueno menos el de VTP, ya que ese la encargada es Tikal-neo...

Toboe: Claro!! prometemos no tardarnos tanto en actualizar!! ojala te guste este capitulo!! XD

Lady Palas:

Toboe: Por fin!!! aquí esta la actualizacion!!!! espero que te agrade!

Naru: mil gracias, por tus felicitaciones y sobre cuando actualizar el fic...pues ya esta! XD me vi muy idiota verdad! Como sea, espero disfrutes todavía la historia y que este capitulo te pueda gustar mucho más que el anterior...SAYONARA!

Megumi Gabbiani:

Toboe: es cierto! la pareja es rara!! pero creeme que te encantará!!!! y aunque todavia no hay romance, cuando lo haya te encantará!!! XD

Naru: Me alegra, poder ver que aun sigues leyendo esta loca historia, querida Megumi...por el momento, como dice Toboe, no abra mucho romance, pero no dudes de que lo abra...aunque las cosas se pondrán un poco...locas XD y lo mas importante...JURO POR RA QUE ESTE FIC LO AMARAS!...bueno..No, no puedo jurar tal cosa, yo no mando a tus gustos, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que sin duda te gustara hasta el final...

Nebyura:

Naru: Errr...creo que no seguí tu consejo...me refiero a dejarlo abandonado...no lo deje mucho, lo deje una eternidad...por otra parte...seguiré tu consejo de hacerlo sufrir...Es que Shun...es SHUN! Ese hombre es la cosa mas linda! Y el hecho de imaginármelo tal cual lo pongo, me mata...lo juro! Sin duda te agradara lo que viene en adelante...

Toboe: je je je je wU no volveremos a abandonarlo tanto, en serio!!! no te preocupes Shun seguira sufriendo mua ja ja ja ja

Uyuki:

Toboe: oooooo claro que va a haber yaoi!!! UU prometemos no tardarnos tanto pa el proximo cap!!, ...............

Naru: A ti, es a la que en realidad no le puedo poner ninguna excusa, simplemente te puedo decir que me siento súper mal, por dejarte con tanta tensión (supongo)...simplemente, puedo decir...ENJOY THE NEW PART!

luna-wood:

Toboe: que bueno que te gusto este capitulo!! ya veras que este va a estar mucho más interesante!!!

Naru: Descuida, su señal pronto vendrá...aunque no en el mejor momento, ya que estará en el baño...ejem... o dije lo que pasaría!...XD es broma, no estará en el baño, pero si en un mal momento y no gracias a Ikki...así, que no me mates, aun sufrirá un poco mas y mas para unos cuantos capítulos...Y NO ME REFIERO AL LEMON!

Fin de los reviews...

Naru: ahora si...como se dice Toboe?

Toboe: tun tun tun sonido de tambores damas y caballeros!!! aquí esta!! por fin!! el quinto capitulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!! explosión

----------------------------------FIC! QUINTO CAPITULO!!!!--------------------

"Que te paso Shun?" Shiriu estaba aun sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Andrómeda.

"Vamos Hyoga, será mejor que te pongamos unos hielos, porque si no se te va a hacer una inflamada y se te va a juntar con un dolor que no tienes la mas remota idea, de lo que se siente..." Seiya y Shiriu pasaron al pobre de Hyoga a la cocina, para que se sentara en una silla.

En la cocina Seiya veía la cara del Cisne..."Eso si es un golpe bien dado..."

"Ni me digas, acaso no viste como me tiro contra el sillón?! No se que le pasa...y menos entiendo por qué me lo merezco!..."

"Lo se lo se, pero creeme que me pregunto lo mismo...por qué demonios te pego!" Shiriu ponía unos cuantos hielos cubiertos con un trapo, en uno de los lados de la cara de Hyoga.

"Tal vez se espanto por lo que estábamos haciendo..."

"No lo creo..."

"Por qué lo dices Shiriu? A de ser lo mas seguro..." Seiya, servia agua de sabor en tres vasos. Mientras que su mente aun trataba de procesar el por qué Shun ataco a Hyoga...aunque si lo pensaba bien...Shiriu podría tener razón...espantarse y golpear? Como que la paliza hubiese sido para los tres...en fin, en algún momento lo descubriría.

------------------------Cuarto de los Hermanos---------------------------

"Shun, quiero una explicación de por qué? demonios golpeaste a Hyoga!"

"......"

"Te das cuenta que lastimaste al Caballero de Bronce o al Cisne o como quieras llamarlo!!!"

"Yo..."

"No solo porque es Caballero esta mal que lo hayas golpeado, también porque es un Caballero que nos a brindado apoyo! Nos ha brindado su confianza! Pero eso si Shun...lo mas importante es que ES NUESTRO AMIGO!"

"......"

"Cuantas veces nos ha salvado?!?!? Cuantas veces se ha preocupado por ti o por mi? Eh! Cuantas Shun! Cuantas!? Cuantas veces nos ha demostrado su confianza?!?!?!..." Ikki iba y venia de un lugar a otro en la habitación, haciendo gestos con las manos y de vez en cuando le tomaba por los hombros a Shun.

"Hermano..."

"Dime cuantas?...CUANTAS!!!"(Toboe: o un Ikki enojado!!!)

"Muchas hermano! Muchas!" Shun se sentía muy mal, se sentía una porquería, ya que Ikki sabia como darle un buen regaño.

"Que te hizo? Que demonios te hizo?!"

Shun solo bajo su cabeza, no podía ver a los ojos a su hermano. Aunque fuera raro, Ikki cuando quería podía actuar como un verdadero papá, siempre había cuidado de el, por lo tanto Shun, además de quererlo como su hermano mayor, lo respetaba como a un padre.

"Dime que te hizo! Te golpeo? Te insulto? Te humillo delante de alguien? Te hizo algo que valiera la pena que lo golpearas?"

Shun no dijo nada por el momento, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. En eso unas finas lagrimas rodearon su rostro, trato de evitar no llorar en fuerte, no quería que su hermano ahora lo interrogara del por qué? Lloraba. En eso las manos de Shun discretamente se hacían bolita sobre sus piernas, recordaba lo que había pasado con Shiriu y Hyoga. "El es...es..."

"El que?..."

"..."

"EL QUE SHUN?!?!"

"EL ME QUITO ALGO QUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ME LA QUITO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SER MIA!!!!" Shun se había levantado de la cama y le había levantado totalmente la voz a su hermano, el cual se sorprendió. Nunca creyó que su hermano llegase a comportar de esa forma. El pobre Andrómeda tardo en reaccionar que le había gritado al hermano, cuando este aun lo veía con ojos sorprendidos.

"y???" Ikki cruzo los brazos, mientras esperaba una respuesta de su hermano menor. "No se podía arreglar con palabras? Acaso es difícil hablar?"

"No...pero, no me atrevo..."

"Por qué?"

"Hace un día me di cuenta que era lo mas importante para mi...cuando tu me dijiste que era amor, no lo podía creer..."

"Aja..."

"Resulto que si lo era..."

"Aun así Shun! Para eso sirve hablar! No matarse!"

Ikki no pudo regañar mas a su pequeño hermano, al ver aquellas lagrimas, su corazón no pudo dejarlo seguir. Simplemente la reacción de Shun le había mostrado que su hermanito, ya estaba creciendo y quería conseguir por si solo sus cosas. Sabia que ya no seria tan dependiente...y eso por una parte le agradaba, por la otra parte no le parecía, a quien seguiría cuidando con tanto cariño?

"Perdóname, hermano, perdóname..."

"Esta bien, creo que me excedí, también te pido una disculpa...no debí gritarte."

"Hermano..."

"Será mejor que te recuestes un rato, para que no te vaya a dar un dolor de cabeza por llorar."

Ikki tomo la barba de su hermano, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente. Shun se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Su hermano antes de salir, lo volteo a ver."Descansa, Shiriu nos dijo que te sentías mal cuando subió a preguntarte si ibas a desayunar...bueno...subió 2 veces, ya que ziur al dejarte el desayuno como siempre, olvido subirte un jugo..." Ikki cerro la puerta y se fue.

Shun se quedo en silencio y se recostó en la cama, se quedo viendo el techo durante un rato, su mente trato de procesar lo que Ikki le acababa de decir..."Shiriu estuvo aquí....me pregunto que si iba a desayunar...no fue mi hermano...Seiya me subió un desayuno...cuando alguien ya me lo había subido...pero Shiriu subió dos veces, la segunda para dejarme el jugo..." su mente siguió procesando. Acaso fue Seiya al que debí besar? Shiriu dejaría que Seiya viese las flores en la charola? Esas preguntas aun rondaban en la mente del joven Andrómeda, pero lo único que sabia es que sabia la mitad de lo que podía imaginar. Pero momento..."Si Shiriu fue quien me pregunto sobre el desayuno...NO!"

Shun se incorporo, volteo rápidamente a ver la puerta donde su hermano hacia unos cuantos minutos estaba parado. "Eso quiere decir que Shiriu, escucho mis sollozos y lo peor de todo es que sabe que siento celos de Hyoga..." se paro de la cama, tomo la flor que estaba sobre su mesita de dormir y la miro..."momento...si sabia que tenia celos de Hyoga...entonces...ENTONCES POR ESA RAZÓN SE PUSO ASÍ CON LOS 2!!! CLARO, SOLO ME QUIERE HACER SUFRIR!!!" Shun se molesto y aventó la flor al suelo y la piso. Por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad quería el Dragón.

"Eso no será tan fácil Shiriu! Ya veras me vengare! No directamente..." dijo viendo con odio en sus ojos en dirección al cuarto de Shiriu.

---------------------En la Cocina--------------------

Estaban platicando Shiriu, Seiya y Hyoga. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Ikki. "Que paso? Esta bien?" Hyoga además de ser el lastimado, mostraba interés por la actitud de Shun y mas que nada preocupación.

"Esta bien...ya sabes un ataque de capricho..." Ikki separo una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

"Aun así, no te dio una buena explicación, de por qué? Había golpeado a Hyoga?" Seiya parecía ser adicto a los chismes o problemas de los demás...todo gracias a Saori.

"Pues...digamos que no le pregunte a fondo..."

"Como que no le preguntaste?!?!?!?!" Seiya se empezaba a desesperar, el era de las personas que en verdad les gusta el chisme completo. Y rara vez se quedaba de brazos cruzados al no lograr lo que quería. Rara vez...

"Seiya, si no le dijo a Ikki, quiere decir que es un asunto privado o es algo de lo cual todavía no esta preparado para preguntarle a Ikki, con valor..." Hyoga, trato de callar a Seiya, pero aun este mostraba actitud de que no cedería a su investigación.

"O tal vez esta molesto conmigo y sin querer lastimó a Hyoga..." Shiriu permaneció en silencio y no dijo opinión, lo cual hizo que Seiya volviera a hablar.

"Por qué crees eso Shiriu? SHIRIU!!!!!!!!!" Seiya, ya que había entrado en calor para hacer su maratón de "por qué?", fue callado por la retirada tan simple de Shiriu. Se quedo viendo como el Dragón salía de la casa para irse en dirección al árbol que esta cerca de la casa.

Hyoga fue el primero en romper aquel silencio. "No comprendo la actitud de Shun, en verdad...que tiene?"

"No se me ocurre!!!" Seiya se asotaba contra la mesa.

"¬¬ calmate...no es el fin del mundo" decia Ikki con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"Como es que tu no te preocupas?!?!? Es tu hermano!!"

"Y?...si el no me quiere decir no puedo hacer nada..."

"Saca alguna conclusión Hyoga!!!"

"No se me ocurre que, tengo el cerebro demasiado seco..."

"Shiriu tam,bien esta algo raro no creen?" comento Hyoga.

"Ya estoy harto, saben, no soy tolerante voy a hablar con el, ya veran Shun me va a decir...luego hablare con Shiriu..." Seiya se levanto deseperado y subio corriendo de 2 en 2 las escaleras, "Ahora si Shun, me vas a decir a mi que te esta ocurriendo...dudo que sea la adolescencia..." abrió la puerta y se dirigio a la cama, donde reposaba el cuerpo dormido de Shun.

------------------Fin-----------

Naru: Proximo capitulo...

Toboe: "Como te voy a olvidar"...tu tu tutun tu tun...

Naru: ¬¬U ya hablaremos sobre ese titulo...

Toboe: que?!?! Se oye bien y va con la cancion de "cómo te voy a olvidar?"

Naru: XD ajajajajajajajaja


	6. Odio, Amor y Culpa

Queridos lectores por mucho que paso y por mucho que menciones que estaba en proceso la sexta parte de este fic por fin aqui lo tienen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shun! Vamos! Despierta y dime que te pasa?!?!?!" Seiya camino a la cama de Andrómeda, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras de si. Tomo a Shun por el hombro y lo movió, pero este no despertaba, así que Seiya lo tomo por la parte de enfrente de la playera y ver si así lo podría despertar.

Shun seguía en profundo sueño, así que el Caballero de Pegaso tomo otra salida. Se subió a la cama de Shun, poniendo al Caballero boca arriba, sentándose en sus piernas, nuevamente lo tomo de la playera para zarandearlo. "Vamos Shun! Levántate, quiero hablar contigo…"

"Que…?" Shun lentamente abrió sus dormilones ojos "AAAH!!! Seiya muevete!" Shun despertó encontrándose con la cara de Seiya. Moviéndose logro zafarse de Seiya, el cual estaba cómodamente sobre el.

"Hasta que despiertas!"

"Que quieres…Seiya?" Shun pensaba que no se sonrojaría, pero lo estaba, si veía los labios de su acompañante, al cual veía con nervios "//Si en verdad es Seiya el que me ha dejado la flor…tendrá que corresponderme en esto…//"

"Mira Shun, yo no me voy a esperar como todos de que nos des un choro de lo que te esta ocurriendo. Quiero que se…" Seiya callo por un beso de los tiernos labios de Shun. Seiya le correspondió inconscientemente o mas que nada, eran sus instintos naturales…y aunque fuese un hombre le correspondía de la forma más prometedora. Pero sin duda le gustaba, aunque se tratase de su compañero Andrómeda.

"Seiya…yo pensaba que…" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Seiya le estaba besando el cuello, lo hacia tan bien que le hacia sentir una sensación que nunca había experimentado y no tenia forma alguna de describirla.

"//Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar…y menos con Shun, pero se siente tan bien que en verdad me gusta…y no dudare en mostrárselo//" Seiya se separo un poco de Shun, lo suficiente para poder apreciar su rostro sonrojado, mientras metía las manos debajo de la playera de su contrario.

Shun se sonrojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, sintió las manos frías de Seiya subir y bajar por su espalda buscando el calor que su cuerpo le debía transmitir. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Pocos minutos después de que el ambiente había empezado a calentar el lugar, Shun pudo sentir como las manos juguetonas de Seiya le querían quitar la playera. Un rato ambos forcejearon ya que Shun no quería quitársela, pero al fin cedido el capricho Seiya se quito la suya, ambas fueron aventadas al suelo. Por un pequeño instante ambos sintieron un frió recorrer su cuerpo, el cual no duro por mucho tiempo ya que Seiya pego su cuerpo al de Shun, lo abrazo con un brazo mientras que con el otro deslizaba su mano desde la mejilla del peli-verde, pasando por su abdomen, para llegar a donde se encontraba el pantalón.

"Shun…" Seiya beso los labios de este. Provocando que su contrario respondiera timidamente. Pegaso paso de esos tiernos labios al cuello que nunca había probado, lentamente memorizaba cada esquna cada cualidad y defecto, haciendo que Andrómeda cerrara los ojos y dejara su cuerpo ser invadido por unas leves cosquillas agradables. Bajo al pecho de este y empezo a dar besos pequeños, tenia tiempo para memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de Shun que tomaria su tiempo. Mientras tanto la mano de Shun estaba muy indecisa de si ponia o no la mano en la cabeza del Pegaso, pero cuando los labios de Seiya estaban sobre uno de sus pesones automáticamente una mano se puso entre los cabellos del Pegaso y la otra en la espalda de este, sintiendo como sus musculos se movian.

Seiya nuevamente recorrio la espalda de Shun lentamente para encontrarse una vez mas el pantalon estorboso de Shun, sin pensarlo dos veces le comenzo a quitar el dichoso pantalon con todo y los boxers. Shun sorprendido se sonrojo y se movio unos centimetros para atras, estaba desnudo y pegaso era quien lo veia de piez a cabeza y no sabia que hacer. Shun penso que era mejor dejar a Seiya que se encargara de la situacion...si es que algo pasaria en ese cuarto. Seiya no decia nada...por su cara Shun podia pensar o presentir que el ya era muy experto con estas cosas y para interrupcion de sus pensamientos Seiya se quito el pantalon junto con los boxers. Seiya penso que era el mejor momento en expresar y demostrar la atraccion que sentia por Shun.

"Seiya...yo no se co..." Shun fue callado por un calido beso de Seiya.

Seiya se acosto sobre Shun, empezo a besarle el cuello mientras tomaba con sus manos las manos de andromeda y las llevaba a la altura de la cabeza de este.

"No hables Shun...todo va a estar bien..." tratando de darle confianza con sus palabras, Seiya sujeto las manos de Shun con una sola mientras que con la otra agarraba el menton de Shun para besarlo, se acerco lentamente apenas rosando sus labios y lo miro directo a los ojos. Andromeda los tenia medio abiertos y aun estaba sonrojado, ambos cerraron los ojos y se pedieron en el beso.

Seiya se deslizo al cuello de Shun pero no para besarlo, comenzo a lamerselo tomando rumbo a su oreja mientras lo hacia con lentitud , coloco la mano en los labios de Shun, este abrio ligeramente la boca y Seiya delinio con la punta de sus dedos los labios tan suaves de Andromeda, para luego jugar un rato con los labios de este, Shun sintio el impulso de besar los dedos de Seiya pero tambien una fuertes ganas de saborearlos, pero no entndia por que. Despues de pensarlo empezo a lamer las yemas de los dedos de Pegaso, despues de un rato los habia dejado con un poco de saliva.

Seiya beso el cuello de Shun y lo miro a los ojos, este le devolvio la mirada sonrojandose un poco mas "Estas listo..?" Seiya le pregunto como si suspiraba, Shun no supo que responder asi que arriesgandose Seiya continuo con lo que tenia en mente. bajo su mano por el abdomen de este dejando impregnada la saliva de los dedos hasta llegar a la entre pierna.

Soltando las manos de Shun aunque dejando una entrelazada, con la mano libre que tenia Shun recorrio el pecho de Seiya...

--------------En La Cocina-------------

Ikki y Hyoga pensaban en que harian ese dia. "Yo creo que es buena idea ir al cine y luego irnos un rato a nadar a la cascada...que opinas Ikki?" Cisne tenia muchas ganas de nadar y por lo tanto trataria de convencer a Ikki, ya que el era el que si decia vamos se iba o si decia no nadie cambiaba su opinion.

"Nadar..no se no me dan animos..."

"Vamos Ikki, asi todos nos podremos relajar"

"Pero..."

"Vamos!"

"AAAAAh! NO HYOGA! ESTE CABELLO ES SAGRADO!!! DEJAME DEJAME! NOOO!!!"

"DI QUE SI! SI QUE SI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Hyoga a Ikki por el cuello haciendolo inclinarse hasta que su cara tocara el costado de Hyoga en lo que este le revolvia el cabello.

-----------Lejos de la casa------------------

"//Que fue lo que te paso Shun?..no te desesperes pronto encontrare la forma para enseñarte que me gustas y que Hyoga no pasa de ser mi amigo...no es nada para mi//" Shiriu seguia recargado bajo el árbol, volteaba a ver al cielo, veia con mucha claridad el beso que Shun le dio, el beso que transmitia mas que una simple amistad.

-----------En la cocina--------

Ikki seguia peleando con Hyoga tratando de safarce de la tortura china que le aplicaba. por fin Hyoga le dejo de hacerle la revoltura en el cabello y camino a la sala aun con Ikki atrapado haciendo que camise de rodillas. "T.T Hyoga sueltame...me lastimas el cuello...por favor.." El Fenix trataba de hacer sus mejores caritas de ternura para apelar el lado bueno de Hyoga y poder escapar.

"Ikki...te gustan los sandwiches?"

"¬¬...o.0...0.0...NOOOOO!" El Cisne tiro a Ikki al suelo y enseguida se tiro sobre el, sentandose en su espalda y de quien sabe donde, por arte de magia saco un rico pastel, mientras que Ikki sufria por tener tremendo mamut encima suyo

------En el cuarto de los Hermanos-----------

Seiya y Shun seguian en su rollo, con mucha facilidad Seiya volteo a Shun y le comenzo ma besar la espalda, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se metian entre la cama y el abdomen de Shun. Lentamente deslizandolas hacia el miembro de andromeda. "Seiya..." el peliverde no also mucho la voz, por el placer que sentia por aquel roce de las manos de Seiya.

"Se que te va a gustar Shun...o eso espero..en verdad eso espero..." comenzo a darle pequeñas lamidas en la espalda de este.

---------Lejos de la casa--------

Algunas horas pasaron, Shiriu se decidio por fin ir a ver a Shun y arreglar todo el malentendido, al caminar sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pensando como reaccionaria Shun, se le iria a creer o ya era muy tarde. se paro frente a la puerta de la casa meditando un poco mas antes de llevar acabo sus acciones...

por otra parte dentro de la casa los papeles se invertian ahora era Ikki quien estaba sobre Hyoga...er...haciendo pesas (Naru: -.-U ya sabes que en las caricaturas todo se hace asi como asi) y el pobre de Hyoga sentia que tenia mas de un mamut encima.

--------En el cuarto---------

Seiya le terminaba de dar unas lamidas a la parte superior del miebro de Shun, la cual al pequeño le provocaba unas reacciones que el nunca habia sentido antes y eran inimaginables, haciendolo sonrojar mas y mas, aferrarse un poco a las sabanas y mover la cabeza un poco para arriba dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Pegaso le dedico una sonrisa y su compañero mantenia los ojos cerrados asi que prosiguio lamiendo un poco mas el miebro de Shun haciendo que se levantara mas con cada lamida.

-----------Abajo---------

Shiriu entro a la casa y camino a la sala, pensaria un poco mas exactamente en que palabras le diria a Shun y como explicarle con mejor precision lo que paso entre el y hyoga.

al entrara a la sala vio las tonterias que Ikki y Hyoga hacian, en verdad eran uno de esos momentos en que las puedes grabar y mandar el video a las cadenas de televisoras de programas comicos y asi uno se puede hacer millonario, pero tambien era mas divertido observar sin que las personas se dieran cuenta de que uno los miraba haciendo cada tonteria pero de igual manera el punto era que la persona se reiria, permanecio un momento mirandolos y tratando de aguantarse sus carcajadas.

Camino a la cocina y se sirvio un poco de jugo sentandose en la mesa...tomo con calma la bebida, seguia meditando y se le notaba que estaba preocupado, pues no queria lastimar a la persona que tanto queria...temia que Shun le rechazara por el mal entendido y que ni siquiera le dejara explicar..."//Shun..//" dejo salir un suspiro y encuanto termino el jugo dejo el vaso en el lavabo y camino a las escaleras.

-------En el cuarto----------

Seiya y Shun tambien habian intercambiado papeles, para que Shun hiciera lo mismo que le habia hecho Seiya, sentado pegado espalda con la cabezara de la cama. tenia las piernas abiertas y enfrente de el Shun estaba arrodillado sonrojandose muchas de lo comun viendo con de reojo a Seiya.

"Vamos Shun...intenta..."

"Pero..."

"Pero no te pongas muy nervioso que no quiero que me muerdas"

"Pero Seiya yo nunca eh hecho algo asi"

"Yo te ayudo, veras que no es dificil.." con las dos manos Seiya tomo la cabeza de Shun, lo beso lo movio para que se encontrara con su miembro.

"..Seiya" Shun se ruborizo un poco mas y le dedico una mirada a Seiya.

"Shhhh.." con ayuda de sus dedos, pegaso abrio la boca de Shun, sintiendo los nervios de este lo hizo lento y con calma, para que a continuacion introduciera su miembro en la boca de este

Subiendo las escaleras Shiriu penso que seria mejor entrar con una flor como las del desayuno...bajo antes de llegar al cuarto de los hermanos, esperaba que la flor le ayudara con el caracter de Shun, salio de la caza y rapidamente tomo la que se le hiciera la mas hermosa y brillante y regreso subiendo las escaleras como rayo de luz. ya afuera de la puerta del cuarto dio un respiro y abrio lentamente pero al ver la escena la flor cayo al suelo.

Shun habia calmado sus nervios y asi trato de imitar lo que Seiya habia hecho, bajo mas y sin pensarlo metio el miebro de este en su boca, subio y bajo la cabeza varias veces y comenzo a succionar teniendo en cuenta que no podia sacar todo el miembro de su boca. por su parte Pegaso movia la cabeza hacia atras, cerrando los puños abriendo ligeramente los labios y un leve gemido salio de ellos, trato de mirar a Shun pero no pudo el placer era mas grande que nada.

Los gemidos de Seiya aumentaron un poco, pues Shun uso una de sus manos para ayudarse un poco en lo que le seguia chupando el miembro, despues de unos segundos Shun no lo penso y con la mano masturbo a Seiya en loq ue se acercaba a darle un beso, el cual le respondio con mucha pasion.

Shiriu no queria creer lo que veian sus ojos "//Shun...y Seiya?!"..no..no puede ser...//" pensaba mientras sus ojos se sorprendian mas "//por que...porque!?//" cerro la puerta con un fuerte azotón y corrio a encerrarse a su cuarto. lloraba, grandes lagrimas de tristeza recorrian sus mejillas.."POR QUE!?" comenzo a golpear las paredes, asi continuo, destrozando su habitacion.

Mientras que en la otra habitacion Shun y Seiya se habia sobresaltado por el portazo "//Y si alguien nos vió?//" penso Shun que estaba mas blanco que lo normal, Seiya parecia mas tranquilo, "//Que tal si fue..Ikki?!//" Shun estaba muerto de miedo.

"Tranquilo" dijo Seiya "No pasa nada"

"Pero si alguien nos vio?"

"No te preocupes seguramente el ruido vino de otro lado.."

"..si" contesto Shun timidamente. Seiya se acercó a el para terminar lo que empezaron, sin embargo Shun se hizo para atrás "No...Seiya"

"Por qué?"...ya veo estas muy nervioso, terminaremos otro día" Seiya parecia molesto, Se vistieron en silencio. Shun fue a la puerta dispuesto a salir y al abrirla encontró en el piso la flor "//Que es esto?..//"

"Una Flor?" pregunto Seiya. en eso Shun comenzo a pensar.

"//No fue Seiya...no fue el..he cometido un grave error..pero quien?//"

"Vayamos abajo" le dijo Seiya sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

"Te alcanzo", Seiya salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, mientras Shun se quedo mirando la flor.

"Por que..? Quien fue?...Quien trajo la flor?"

Shiriu se dispuso a salir, queria lavarse la cara y ver la TV para olvidarse y sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que habia visto. Shun tambien se dispuso a salir queria lavarse la cara y pensar en otra cosa. Asi que ambos se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo, Shun traia la flor en la mano. ninguno supo que hacer, decidieron seguir su camino al baño, ambos creyeron otra cosa. "Shun..." dijo Shiriu con voz temblorosa y fue interrumpido.

"Siento lo que pasó el otro dia, no quise hacerlo" Shiriu sintió una punzada en el corazón, no creia loq ue escuchaba pero no se hecharia para atrás.

"Yo no lo siento" dijo con lagrimas y entro rapidamente al baño.

""//Que?//" Shun estaba sin palabras, "//Que no lo siente?//" miro la flor, se habia dado cuenta de su grave error, "//El me dio las flores el medio el desayuno...y es el...a quien amo//"

----------En la sala------------

Seiya y Hyoga habian convencido a Ikki de ir a nadar. Hyoga subio a buscar a los otros dos caballeros y el y Shun se encontraron, Shun lo miro con odio "//No Shiriu nunca tendra nada conmigo, el beso a Hyoga, no quiso decirlo//" Shun se acerco a Hyoga.

"Y Shiriu?"

"//Como me lo preguntas a mi?//" penso Shun. "en el baño, porque no lo acompañas?"

Hyoga no supo que decir a su comentario, el cual lo molesto bastante "Iremos a nadar todos, los esperamos abajop" Hyoga se disponia a bajar las escaleras "y Shun...me gustaria hablar contigo mañana"

"Cuando quieras" le contesto Shun friamente, el odio de ambos incrementaba.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la sala, salieron en camino a la cascada, el silencio durante la trayectoria era interrumpido por los comentarios o preguntas mas inutiles que Seiya pudiera haber dicho en toda su vida. y las contestaciones por parte de los demas eran cortas y tono de vergüenza por el. "Si comes donas en exceso te da una hiperqactividad que WOW! y si le sumas la bebida tipica, sabrosa y necesaria...PARECES UNA BOMBA!" (Naru: hablamos de la Coca!)

"Aaaa...mira"

"Y nunca han probado esos chocolatitos con figura de tortuga? yo si y cuando era chiquito las metia al agua pensando que eran de verdad " Seiya caminaba al rededor de los caballeros, se notaba que habia comido algo con azucar o su desayuno habia sido un exceso de azucar y coca cola. (Naru: a quien se parecera?!)

"Y tambien eso y lo otro y lo otro y..." asi estuvo todo el camino, por su parte los otros caballeros estaban peor de lo que se llama con una gota de pena.

Por fin en al cascada, se quitaron todos la ropa..bueno menos el traje de baño. (Naru: me gustaria estar en esta parte del Fic). y sin previo avizo Seiya ya estaba buzeando, Ikki estiro una Toalla en una de los picos enfrente de la cascada, tirandose al sol. Hyoga se hecho un clavado, los unicos afuera eran Shun y Shiriu.

"Shun ven a ver esto!" con una enorme sonrisa Seiya llamo a Shun moviendo la mano como si estuviera saludando (Naru: pego duro la hiperactividad...)

"Si.." Shun se acerco a la orilla del lago.

"Hey! Shiriu te reto a unas carreras!"

"Trato hecho!" por otro lado el dragon tambien se acerco a la orilla.

Shun y Shiriu tocaron la tierra con sus manos para asi meterse al agua, primero pies y piernas y luego la cintura, pero al sentarse, uno puso la mano sobre el otro. Shun se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Shiriu el cual, al igual que el lo volteo a ver, pero no estaba sonrojado tenia cara de repungancia "Te esperan, no quiero causar problemas" separo friamente su mano y se fue nadando hasta llegar al lado de Hyoga.

Shun se sentia tan mal, habia cometido el error mas grande y por fin que se habia dado cuenta de la verdad, la descubrio muy tarde...despues de haberse metido con Seiya, "//Por que no espere!? por que demonios me deje llevar?!//" Shun bajo la cabeza, vio su reflejo en el agua, tenia ganas de golpearlo mas no lo hizo y solo se encamino con su falso destino.

"Toma aire y vamos"

"si..esta bien..." ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire y se sumergieron.

Hyoga y Shiriu nadaban de un lado a otro (Naru: XD nado sincronizado y musica del cascanuecez!) iban muy parejos, llevaban las mismas vueltas. Tirado de espalda al sol estaba Ikki disfrutando de su bronceado al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la hermosa musica de su disk-man...(Naru: escuchando Heroe de Enrique Iglesias!!! jajajajajajajajajajajaja no no, no podria arruinar este fic!) escuchaba su grupo favorito Rammstein (mutter)

Bajo el agua, Seiya le enseñaba a Shun una entrada de una cueva que habia encontrado en el fondo del lago, alejado de la cascada. Ambos entraron, era un tipo de tunel que llevaba a lo que parecia conducira una camara secreta o algo por el estilo. Seiya iba delante tomando la mano de Shun...(Naru: este que se trae entre manos...y no me refiero a Shun XD)

"//Como te digo Seiya que no te correspondo...que tu no me correspondes...que no eres quien yo pensaba que debias ser...como te digo que eh cometido un grave error...//" Shun se hundia en sus pensamientos y sus ojos nada mas le hacian recapasitar que Seiya lo guiaba y jalaba...como si su cuerpo no respondiera.

--------afuera del tunel--------

"TU NO ME VAS A GANAR!!!" Shiriu estiro el brazo para sujetar a Hyoga del pie y jalandolo hizo que el cisne se fuera para atras y el pudiera tomar un poc de impulso para poder pasarlo. Hyoga trago agua y tomo con ambas manos lo primero que encontro y sintio, fueron los brazos de Shiriu, lo jalo para poder impulsarse y tomar aire, lo cual espanto un poco a Shiriu y le hizo hacer tener una reaccion sin pensarlo y fue tomar a Hyoga por la cintura. ambos lograron calmarse y asi estabilizarse. Shiriu tenia los ojos cerrados, trataba de calmar su respiracion, Hyoga logro calmarza antes que Shiriu, alzo la cabeza para ver a Shiriu y sersiorarse que todo estuviera bien. (Toboe: te viste cursi Naru...)

Hyoga miraba al dragon en silencio, algo le llamaba la atencion...acaso eran sus ojos cerrados? era la forma en que el cabello negro se le veia con el agua? quellas gotas cristalinas que corrian lentamente por su rostro? o seria la forma en que su boca estaba entre abierta? Hyoga se acerco lentamente a su rostro conforme cerraba los ojos. Ambos labios quedaron unidos. El dragon abrio los ojos de golpe para ver que el Cisne lo besaba, tenia los ojos cerrados, no reacciono, no sabia que hacer, solo podia desear que Shun no apareciera...lo lastimaria...Aunque el dragon sabia que estaba respondiendole a su contrario. Hyoga se aparto lentamente, abrio los ojos con lentitud, su mirada se enfoco a los labios que habia besado y noto que se abrian como para expresar algo..Gyoga penso por un moemnto si le irian a expresar enojo o algun sentimiento...

"Hy-Hyoga?!" El Dragon tenia los ojos clavados en el Cisne...impactado por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que el caballero hizo con el..con sus labios...los cuales se suponia que serian unicamente para Andromeda.

Hyoga recciono y abrio los ojos, miro a Shiriu "Yo..yo no.." el Cisne se aparto, nado lentamente a la orilla...no tardo mucho para ser seguido por Shiriu, ambos salieron y caminaron a donde el Fenix estaba, sin decir palabra alguna o mirarse a la cara. Shiriu fur el primero en sentarse, no se vieron durante un rato a la cara, Hyoga estaba rojo "// por que...POR QUE!?//" se daba de golpes mentales, no aceptaba que habia besado a Shiriu, es que no podia ser no se la creia, ese no era Hyoga...el no podia cometer esa tonteria ese error...a el le gustaba Sunrey..lo ocultaba de Shiriu, pero gustarle Shiriu!? era una locura...no señor eso si que no podia estar pasandole...(Naru: eso me sono comoa "wacala!")

"Hyoga..."

"Di-Dime"

"Bueno..yo..queria preguntarte...bueno..que harias si estuvieras con una amiga..ella se desmayara de la nada y cayera al suelo, pero tu tratas de evitar que se golpee la cabeza asi que la atrapas pero, como cae asi nada mas, el peso de ella te gana y hace caerte junto con ella y al perder el equilibrio...pues..se besan..no porque quieran es un accidente, pero en eso...la persona que te gusta y tu le gustas..pues los ve...y muestra otro caracter hacia ti..que harias o que pensarias?"

"Pues comprenderia que mal interpreto las cosas y por otro lado, no me gustaria su actitud porque no dejaria que se le explicase las cosas...eso siempre causa que se ponga encontra del otro o le ignore...pero...porque la pregunta, Shiriu?" Hyoga lo veia sorprendido, porque le preguntaba eso? es que..."Acaso nos vio Shun, Seiya o Ikki ahorita cuando te bese? jejeje" Hyoga trato de burlase del asunto como para calmar el clima y la tension pero..mas no sabia si decia lo correcto. Shun ya los habia visto y estaba reaccionando muy agresivamente contra el Cisne, quien no entendia que pasaba.(Naru: eso fue muy ogete..decir cosas que si pasan y la persona ni encuneta! XDD)

"Si...si...nos vio uno jajajajaja" Shiriu tuvo que contestarle en forma graciosa a su broma no muy humoristica que se pueda decir...luego Shiriu se quedo pensando en cual huviera sido la reaccion de Hyoga si le huviera dicho la verdad...de lo que paso esa mañana...

"Shiriu que te parece si..." Hyoga se levanto y se acerco a su compañero y le susurro al oido "Si aventamos a Ikki al agua?", Shiriu se quedo callado, habia jurado que Hyoga intentaria acosarlo...pero al final de cuentas la idea de Hyoga no era mala..asi que se paro de su lugar.

"Deja le quito los audifonos y los lentes...no queremos que nos mate si algo le pasa a sus preciadas cosas verdad?" Hyoga dejo de un lado ambas cosas. "Tomalo de los pies y lo aventamos a la cuenta de tres..." Hyoga lo agarro por las muñecas, lo levantaron y se acercaron a la orilla y gracias a dios para su suerte Ikki tenia el sueño muy pesado, se acercaron un poco mas a la orilla y tomando un poco de impulso contaron hasta tres lo aventaron. Ambos atacados de la risa vieron la marca por donde se hundio el cuerpo de Ikki despues de un momento, se preocuparon pues no salia.

"Se habra ahogado!?"

"No lo creo..."

"Sabes lo que si creo Shiriu.."

"Que?"

"Que le va a dar mucho frio cuando salga.."

"Porque dices eso?"

"porque se le salio el traje de baño!!!"

"Que?!" Shiriu volteo a ver donde Hyoga apuntaba, era una parte tranquila del lago a una distancia no muy separada donde habia entrado Ikki, se percato de que el traje negro del Fenis flotaba sin dueño. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" soltaron unas carcajadas que se podia oir en todo lo que eran las cinco montañas.

Despues de unos segundos una mata de pelo color azul fuerte emergio de las aguas claras (Naru: que brotan en la fuente...XD), Cisne y Dragon trataron de gurdar silencio, tratando de ahogar sus risas mas era imposible..vieron que el traje se dirigia donde chocaba el agua de la cascada formando un poco de vapor y apesar de que era olas chiquitas por la fuerza del agua era peligroso. en eso Ikki volteo a ver que tanto miraban esos dos de arriba..ademas de que se reian como locos, hizo caso omiso. Los otros dos, seguian atacados de la risa.

"u.u que verguenza con esos dos" Ikki no se percataba de su pequeño accidente "//Donde estara Shun...recuerdo que se sumergio con Seiya...//" hizo lo mismo, se hundio y nado hacia la parte por donde recordo que su hermano habia nadado, no muy partado de la cascada pero a buena distancia ya que el agua no se movia tanto.

-----------en la cueva------------

Shun y Seiya seguian explorando la cuevam, cada quien por su lado, Shun nunca tomo como posibilidad que Seiya lo llevara a un lugar oculto, secreto y distante de los demas para terminar lo que empezaron en el cuarto. "Increible la cueva no...Shuuun?"

"o////o s-si..." Shun se puso colorado por la forma arrastrada en que Pegaso pronunciaba su nombre. algo brillante llamo la atencion de este, se agacho y estiro la mano, "Que sera?" se acerco mas para poder alcanzarlo pero era inutil, asi estiro lo mas que pudo la mano. Seiya no encontraba nada asi que se dio la vuelta topandose con Shun y su pose llamativa...lo incitaba . Se puso detras de el, lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hacia el. "SEIYA QUE HA..." Shun fue callado por un beso de Seiya, pero el peliverde forcejeo para que lo soltara, Shun no queria seguir haciendo su error mas grande de lo que ya era.

"Seiya...por favor...no.."

Shun estaba muy bien atado en el brazo izquierdo de Seiya y no pudo detener a este, su mano derecha estaba posada sobre su miembro dentro del traje de baño, No tardo mucho para sujetarlo y empezar a moverlo lentamente, Shun cerro los puños precionando el pecho de Seiya para soltarse pero esto causo que Seiya se molestara, lo beso con fuerza haciendole sentir presion en la espalda por el peso del Pegaso.

"Porque no quieres contestarme lo que te hago Shun?" le decia mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Por que..mo..Seiya..no..."

"No lo niegues, tu lo quieres..lose...vamos hacerlo aqui y muy lentamente" Seiya lo beso con mucha pasion, saco la mano del traje de baño de Shun para poderse quitar el suyo y luego le quito el suyo al pequeño Andromeda, ambos quedando desnudos.

"No!" Shun cerro los ojos deseaba que le dejara empaz, que se detuviera, lo hacia sentir mucho peor..sucio! le perturbaba meterse con la persona equibocada.

A la entrada de la cueva el Fenix solo pensaba en como mataria a Shiriu y Hyoga por su encantadora broma de aventarlo al agua, pero se seguia preguntando por su hermano y Seiya..lo cual pronto descubriria. siguio el tunel, parecia interminable pero hacia el recorrido mas ameno cantando Ramnstein (Naru: Du hast!)

Aun tratando de escapar, Shun seguia resisteindose. Seiya ya le habia sacado el traje de baño y lo seguia presionando contra el suelo. Ikki ya se acercaba, le faltaba unos cuantos tramos pequeños, ya se estaba aburriendo, todo parecia igual. Seiya habia tardado un poco cuando se quito su traje de baño puesto que con una sola mano era complicado. pero no tenia que quitarse muchas prendas asi que no huvo quej alguna despues de ahi.

Ikki porfin llego, tomo aire...gran sorpresa se iria a llevar. Seiya porfin era libre de disponer del cuepo de Shun, lanzando los trajes de baño lejos de ellos y se dispuso a robarle mas besos a Shun, eran tan dulces y sus labios tan calidos, y es que el dueño era Andromeda timido y esa timidez lo hacia atractivo. Ikki se agarro de la orilla, se impulso y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue lo que menos se habria esperado en la vida. (Toboe: ssss...con las manos en la masa!)

"Seiya yo no quiero esto!"

"No te resistas Shun! los dos lo sabemos que si lo quieres!" Seiya ponia mas fuerza enShun, para que se dejase hacer lo que fuera, pero no sabia que al presente espectador no le parecia su actitud ni nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ikki salio sigilosamente del agua, de la forma mas discreta se escondio detras de una roca a las espaldas de Seiya. Ni Shun nji Seiya se percataron de su presencia, no se esperaban a que alguien los fuera a buscar y los fuera a encontrara asi en especial Seiya.

"SEIYA NO!" Shun empezaba a ponerse mas nervioso, el hecho de que Seiya no lo soltaba y queria forzarlo a hacer el amor con el, era algo que le incomodaba de sobremanera. Ikki no pudo creer lo que pasaba, Seiya queria violara su hermano. Shun se sorprendio al ver a su hermano salir detras de la roca, al parecer Seiya no le presto importancia a esa reaccion, penso que habia sido por que habia tocado su miembro y lo empezaba a masajear.

"ya vez Shun..te esta gustando"

Antes de que Shun le pudiera contestar, Seiya fue tomado del hombro por alguien. Pegaso temio lo peor, antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, su cara habia recibido un golpe por parte del Fenix. Shun tomo su traje de baño del suelo y se lo puso lo mas rapido que pudo, tambien tomo el de Seiya, al darse la vuelta vio que su hermano salia con Seiya por la entrada de la cueva. Shun se habia sonrojado por que Ikki lo habia encontrado en esa penoza situacion...aunque le relajo la idea de que aparecio en el mejor momento, recapacito y advirtio que iba a donde estaban los demas...eso le hizo sentir peor puesto que Shiriu veria el pleito y...vio su mano que Seiya no traia traje de baño!!!

----------Afuera de la cueva--------------

Hyoga y Shiriu ya se habian tranquilizado y estaban acostados bajo el sol, hacia un aire tranquilo y refrescante, aprobechando que Ikki no estaba, ambos deciden compartir el disk-man de este. Ambos concordaron en escuchar Cold Play (Naru: en quien pense..?)

Hyoga se imaginaba al lado de su querida Sunrey, en cambio Shiriu se imaginaba que estaba con Shun en el cine o en algunas de las comidas que organizaban los caballeros dorados, claro siempre yc uando escondiera sus sentimientos por el...que irian a pensar?

En eso el Dragon y el Cisne escucharon la potente voz de Ikki, estaba gritando furico. quien habria puesto al Fenix de esa forma? ambos se asomaron y pudieron ver que Ikki parecia estar molesto con Seiya, aunque molesto era poco estaba que se lo llevaban a oaxaca a un baile!(Naru: ay que cuidar la lengua...jeje) pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue notar que ambos no traian el traje de baño, de Ikki era comprensible puesto que ellos eran los causantes..pero Seiya? Hyoga vio salir en unos minutos del agua a Shun, pudo ver que este sostenia en la mano el traje de baño se Seiya.

"pero que demonios..?!" Hyoga no entendia porque Ikki estaba enojado, por que Seiya estaba desnudo y Shun..porque parecia aterrado!?

"No lo se..." Shiriu no quizo pensar en nada, aunque era obvio lo que habia ocurrido.

Ikki asestaba tales golpes a seiya que en cuestion de minutos ya estaba noqueado y en el suelo, Shun estaba aterrado, su hermano nunca habia estado tan furioso, Ikki estaba fuera de si y continuo golpeando al Caballero de Pegaso. "QUE CARAHOS LE HACIAS A MI HERMANO, PERVERTIDO!?..RESPONDE!!!" gritó mientras lo sacudía. Seiya no podía responder, estaba por desmayarse. Ikki iba a golpearlo con su golpe de Fenix, pero fue embestido y tirado por alguien, al alzar la vista vio a Hyoga y al lado de Seiya. Estaba furioso y a punto de lanzarse contra el Cisne, (Toboe: nota recuerden que Ikki no trae traje de baño).

"Hermano! Ya basta!" Shun se acerco a Ikki y al momento que su mano tocó su hombro, este volteó furioso.

"CALLATE!!" y le asestó un golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo.

"Shun!!!" gritó Hyoga, corrio hacia el y lo abrazo "Estas bien?", Shun no contesto, nunca habria creido que su hermano lo golpearia, sus pensamientos se setraron en él.

Ikki se disponia a golpear a Seiya, Shiriu lo sostuvo por atras "Ikki, tranquilizate ya!" se sarandeaba y trataba de golpearlo pero Shiriu lo tenia controlado. "SUELTAME!!" grito Ikki.

"YA BASTA!!" dijo Shiriu, lo lanzo al agua. Ikki tardo un poco en salir de ahi, en el camino encontro su traje de baño y cayo en la cuenta de que lo habia perdido minutos antes, se lo puso y sin decir nada se fue a la casa. No sin antes tomar a Shun del brazo bruscamente para llevarselo.

"Vamonos!" fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Pasados unos minutos Shiriu ayudó a Seiya a pararse y ponerse el traje de baño que habia dejado tirado Shun al ser golpeado por Ikki. despues de eso caminaron de regreso los tres caballeros faltantes sin decir nada durante la trayectoria.

Shun no se atrevia a pronunciar ni una palabra, Ikki seguia jalandolo, y el estaba aterrado, su hermano nunca habia estado tan enojado y furioso. ni siquiera cuando llegaba a pelear y lo vencian...y eso es lo que mas le aterraba.

-------En alguna parte lejana------

Un apuesto muchacho caminaba entre la nieve, su cabello naranja-rojizo, se movia con la suave vrisa, alzó la vista, su armadura emitio un leve sonido. abrio los ojos que mostraban un tono parecido al de su cabello y su mirada se perdio en el cielo.

"//Hace tanto tiempo, meses quizá...cuando nos volveremos a ver?, aun no olvido esa sonrisa, esos ojos con los que me mirabas...tu suave cabello azulado...te extraño tanto, necesito que estes a mi laso...siempre recordare ese ultimo beso//" el joven caballero continuó su camino, hasta que se perdio de vista.

-------------En la habitacion de los hermanos------------

"Que ocurrio Shun?! Que te hacia ese desgraciado!?" Ikki miraba a su pequeño hermano con sus ojos llenos de ira.

"Hermano...tranquilo!"

"COMO ME PIDES ESO! CONTESTAME!" dijo Ikki asestando un golpe a la pared.

"El...el..." la voz de Shun temblaba, sintio unos fuertes escalofrios, su hermano lo abrazò con fuerza, tal cual como cuando eran pequeños.

"Hermanito...Shun...no quiero que nada malo te pase nunca" (Toboe: 0.0 Ikki?!)

"Hermano..." a Shun se le salieron las lagrimas, se separaron un poco para ver sus rostros, Shun quedo estupefacto al ver que los ojos de su hermano estaban a punto de llorar, Ikki limpio la cara de Shun con sus manos.

"No llores...siempre voy a estar a tu lado" acerco su rostro al de su hermanito, poco a poco, Shun lo seguia mirando sorprendido "//Hermano?//" (Toboe: 0.0 QUE DEMONIOS HACES IKKI?!) hasta que sus labios tocaron su frente. (Tb: ¬¬ juajajaaja)

----------En el piso de abajo----------

Un adolorido Seiya despertaba, mientras que Shiriu ponia hielo en sus golpes y Hyoga le ponia venditas en sus cortadas. "Estas mejor?" pregunto Hyoga.

"Si..." le respondio Seiya y se tapo la cara.

"Que paso? porque Ikki se enojo tanto contigo?" Shiriu quito la bolsa de hielo.

"Nada...//me las vas a pagar Shun...y tu hermano no podra hacer nada!//"

"Como que nada?!" Hyoga queria enterarse de todo.

"En verdad no paso nada..."

"Nada?! esos golpes son de que mega probocaste a Ikki"

"Tranquilo, Hyoga..." Shiriu tomo a Hyoga por el hombro "Todo a su tiempo"

"Necesito dormir saben..." Seiya se levanto y sin decir mas se fue a su cuarto, azoto la puerta. Camino a su cama y se recosto con cuidado, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

-------Un rato mas tarde--------

"Sabes...voy a salir...comprare algo para la cena..."

"Si...esta bien"

En eso el caballero de Feniz aparecio, se veia muy pensativo. "Voy con Hyoga..." tomo una chamarra y se dirigio a la puerta.

"Pero que pasara con Shun?"

"Shiriu te molestaria si te pido que te quedes con el en lo que volvemos?"

"No descuida, le subire algo de tomar..."

"No quiero que ese depravado de Seiya se le acerque..."

"Como?" Hyoga y Shiriu se le quedaron viendo al Fenix.

"Si...intento...INTENTO!" Ikki en direccion al cuarto de Seiya con una cara de repugnancia. los otros Caballeros quedaron en silencio. Hyoga salio con Ikki en direccion a la ciudad, Seiya permanecio en su cama ideando un plan para poder terminar lo que empezo con Shun sin ser molestado esta vez. por otro lado Shiriu subia con una taza de tè de limon al cuarto de los hermanos.

La puerta sono y Shun asustado la miro, temia que fuece Seiya...que tal que queria hacerle algo! volvio a sonar y esta vez fue Shiriu quien llamaba a la puerta, Andromeda se relajo un poco y con una voz temerosa le dijo que pasara que la puerta no tenia seguro.

"Te traje un té..." Shiriu cerro la puerta lentamente, se acerco al pequeño Shun y le extendio la taza de té.

"Gracias..." Shun solo miro a la taza, pero sintio com sus mejillas se iluminaban con un rojo intenso. Shiriu se sento al lado de los pies de este, dandole su perfil...mientras veia por la ventana del cuarto de este Shun. "Shiriu.." Shun fue el primero en romper un poco la tension.

"Dime...?"

"Te sentarias aqui? A mi lado?"

"Shun..." Shiriu lo volteo a ver.

"Por favor..." Shun se hizo bolita, sus ojos veian su reflejo en el té "Te lo pido"

"No crees que tenemos que hablar primero?"

"..."

"Como...tu actitud? Lo que paso con Seiya?...las...dos veces?" ante esto Shun volteo a ver muy sorprendido al Dragon, entonces el habia sido el del portazo!...los habia visto! y sobre todo... el habia tirado la flor en la entrada...lo mas seguro es que la haya dejado caer por el shock al ver la escenita.

"Shiriu..." unas finas lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Shun "Te...Te amo..."

"Amarme es no escuchar explicacion?! Amarme es meterse con otro?! Amarme es...dejarse llevar por sus emciones...para hacerme sufrir?"

"..." Shun bajo la mirada una vez mas se sentia muy mal.

"Dime Shun...acaso esa es la forma en que me amas?"

"..."

"Agrediendo y dejar ser agredido? o mas bien venderse?"

"Es que yo..."

"Es que tu...Es que TU QUE?!"

"Yo no..."

"Es que tu no escuchaste razon alguna! no dejaste que te explicara y eso te llevo a esto! a que Seiya se metiera contigo o tu con el?!"

"Me habia equivocado! pense que el me habia dado las rosas! pense..."

"Pensaste!!!! Acaso imaginaste que yo podria haber sido!?"

"Al principio lo pense...pero luego con lo de Hyoga..."

"Pensaste! que fue Seiya..."

"No...pense que te habias confundido de cuarto..."

"Shun conozco muy bien esta casa, se quien esta en cada cuarto..."

"..."

---------------Fin del capitulo 6--------

bueno lectorines...espero que les haya gustado...hoy mismo me pongo a trabajar en el capitulo 7.


	7. Abuso de Inocencia

El amor no tiene razon, es el acto mas alto de la locura misma

**El amor no tiene razón, es el acto mas alto de la locura misma...se dice que eso es el amor...**

se nota que ya ando poniendo el empeño de siempre nuevamente!? jajajaja bueno aquí se los dejo...

--Capitulo 7--

"Si te sirve de consuelo...mientras tu estabas no se donde, Hyoga me beso..¡EL ME BESO! ¡EL A MI! ¡NO YO A EL! y para que te quede claro...ese beso no me hizo sentir lo que el tuyo si...no fue ni la décima mil parte del tuyo..."

"/Shiriu/"

"Pero Supongo que no soy ni la mitad de lo que Seiya es ni tengo lo que el puede darte..."

"Seiya..."

"Si! Seiya, con el que estabas cogiendote en este cuarto!" Shun finalmente soltó aquellas lágrimas que tenia en los ojos, recorrieron su rostro. El pequeño Andrómeda puso la taza del te en la mesita de noche y se lanzo a los brazos de Shiriu, buscando refugio en la persona que esperaba aun le amase.

"No Shun...tu debes...de ir con Seiya...El si puede darte lo que yo no soy capaz" fríamente lo separo de si.

"Seiya intento violarme!!" Shun rompió en llanto, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Dragón, este se quedo paralizado por el comentario que acaba de escuchar.

"Shun...yo no sabia..." lo abrazo muy fuerte "Yo no...Lo sabia.../me las pagaras Seiya...como te atreves!!"

Shun también abrazo a Shiriu, se sentía mal, sentía que su vida ya no tenia sentido. Pero le dolía mas que nada decirle la verdad de los hechos a su querido Shiriu "El trato de abusar de mí.." se soltó en llanto.

Después de llorar unos cuantos minutos, Shun había quedado dormido en los brazos de Shiriu, quien había acobijado a Shun para que no le diera frio, en eso Ikki abrio la puerta y camino hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano. "acabas de llegar, Ikki?"

"No...hace como dos horas..pero ayudaba a Hyoga con la cena..." paso la mirada de Shiriu a Shun "Como sigue?"

"Pues mejor...lloro hace rato y despues de que se acabo el té se quedo dormido"

"Gracias Shiriu...que buneo que puedo confiar en ti...te dijo algo en lo que sali? sobre Seiya o algo...cualquier cosa?"

"Si..." Shiriu miro al pequeño de Shun dorimir, le entristecia el pensar nuevamente en las palabras que habian salido de los labios de Shun. "Si..si menciono algo sobre Seiya..."

"Se puede saber que fue?...si te lo pidio mantener en secreto lo entiendo...pero..."

"Que Seiya habia intentado abusar de el...creo lo mejor es que les suba la cena...no creo que sea buena idea que Shun vea a Seiya"

"Tienes razón Shiriu..."

"Ahorita bajo por sus cenas..."

"No, prefiero que tu lo cuides, no quiero que se despierte..."

"Pero Ikki"

"Por favor...eres en el unico que puedo confiar..."

"Esta bien..."

"Le dire a Hyoga que les mande la cena..prefiero tener a Seiya en la mira por cualquier cosa..." Ikki salio del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de el.

--En el cuarto de Seiya--

"gracias...yo te aviso que dia entras en accion..."

Seiya colgó el celular. Se disponia a bajara a cenar, pero primero paso al baño a lavarse la cara, despues de eso salio directo a las escaleras para encontrarse con Ikki...No se dijeron nada solamente sus miradas se cruzaron. Ikki lo veia friamente...encambio Seiya sinicamente lo miraba con ojos de te pido disculpas.

"/No me impediras nada Ikki.../"

"/Encuanto pueda, nadie me detendra ni tendre piedad ante ti, el perdon es para cobardes y para comodinos...y yo no dejo que nadie se meta de esa manera con mi hermano/"

Unos segundos mas...todo en silencio...la atmosfera se sentia tenza, hasta que Seiya paso al lado de Ikki. Pegaso podia sentir un escalofrio y se debia a la precencia del enojo y odio del Fenix. Seiya se perdio de la vista del Fenix al entrar a la cocina. Ikki estaba peor que enfurecido. Seiya habia tratado de pasarse de la raya con su hermano!tomaria venganza por su querido Ototo! (Naru: derechos reservados por chibineko!!) eso era imperdonable! ya no le importaba las palabras que en la mañana le habia dicho a Shun sobre la hermandad y las actitudes que habia entre ellos..esos regaños podian irse muy al grano...hermandad...hermandad...la hermandad al diablo! no lo aceptaria ni de aqui ni en miles de años.

"/Solo esperate Pegaso...y veremos si tan valiente eres...y tan atrevido para meterte con mi hermano.../"

--En el Santuario--

"Milo!!"

silencio...

"Hey Milo!!"

silencio...

"MI..."

"¬¬ ya te escuche!"

Milo habia aparecido en la entrada de la casa de Tauro, Despues de mil batallas perdidas y ganadas El caballero de Escorpion se habia despojado de su grandiosa armadura dorada. Ya no habia mas confrontaciones por el momento...bueno habia una...pero no necesitaria su armadura..poderes...solamente su confianza y fe.

"Te queria decir que voy a salir.."

"Y a mi que?!"

"Pues eres mi amigo"

"Lo se.../Aunque me agrada saber lo que haces...es divertido/"

"y...como amigo te queria pedir un poco de dinero.."

"Cuanto?"

"Mmmm...unos...500"

"500!!...Que vas a comprar, tu?!"

"Pues..." El Caballero de Leo se sonrojo..."Pues unas...Flo-Flo..Flores!"

"FLORES?!" Milo se quedo sorprendido "/Flores...0.0 acaso!?/"

"Si si..flores..."

"Y quien es la afortunada?" Milo paso su brazo por el cuello de Aioria y le pincho el cachete.

"Afotuna...da??"

"Entonces...es el!?" Milo juro que el corazón se le salia y sus mejillas enrojecian.

"...Si..." Aioria enrojecio tambien.

"Pues ten!" Milo busco su cartera y saco los 500 y se los entrego.

"Gracias..." Aioria se dispuso a nuevamente a caminar a la casa de Aries.

"Ey ey ey!! Aioria dime quien es?!"

"Ya lo sabras...todo a su tiempo" le dedico una sonrisa tierna y continuo su camino...desaparecio en la casa de Mu.

"/.../" Milo dio la vuelta y regreso por las casas hasta llegar a la de Escorpion.

--En el cuarto de los Hermanos--

"Pasa..."

"Hola..."

"...Hola"

Hyoga paso con trabajo al cuarto puesto que llevaba las dos charolas con la cena de Andromeda y el Dragon, como habia indicadi Ikki. pero a este no le gusto mucho la idea, ya que Ikki y Seiya se estaban quedando solos. Shiriu recosto con cuidado a Shun en la cama, dejando oculta su cara de Hyoga y se acerco a este para ayudarle a poner las charolas en la cama.

"Gracias..."

"No hay de que.."

"Como sigue?" Hyoga volteo a ver a Shun, al cual solamente le podia mirar la espalda y el pelo que caia en la almoaha.

"Bien...ya esta mas tranquilo..."

"Oye...pues te queria pedir una disculpa"

"Por?..." Shiriu se sobresalto por las palabras de Hyoga...porque se queria disculpar ..no habia hecho nada malo.

"Pues tu sabes..." Hyoga se sonrojaba lentamente mintras colocaba una de las charolas en la cama de Ikki.

"No te entiendo Hyoga..." Shiriu colocaba la otra en la cama de Shun, teniendo cuidado en no despertarlo, aunque Shun se desperto al sentir algun tipo de movimiento cerca de el.

"Si tu sabes...lo que paso hoy...tu...yo...eso!"

Shun eschucho esa voz y permanecio en silencio e inmovil..."/Hyoga..? que hace aqui?!/"

"De que hablas?" Shiriu seguia confundido

"Hablo sobre el beso..cuando fuimos a nadar..." el corazón de Adromeda se quebro en dos.

"/beso!...eso quiere decir...?!/" unas lagrimas rodearon las mejillas "/De eso se referia Shiriu/"

"..." Shiriu bajo la mirada.

"Solo queria decirte...que no fue mi intencion...no se que me paso..yo..."

"Basta Hyoga...basta..."

"Shiriu..."

"No quiero escuchar mas...olvida que me besaste!...me haces perder el tiempo en una tonteria...olvidalo y ya"

"Yo...lo lamento..." no dijo mas y salio del cuarto...todo permanecio en silencio.

"Mis labios son solo para quien amo..." Shun se sintio peor al escuchar a Shiriu decir eso. Eso queria decir que lo amaba? o sus sentimientos lo estan haciendo un sueño inalcanzable? "Shun?...despierta...hora de cenar..." Shiriu movio con cuidado el hombro de Andromeda.

"Mmmmmm...? Shun finjio estarse despertando y volteo su cara para mirar a Shiriu.

"Tienes lagrimas en los ojos..." Shiriu seco sus ojos verdes, lo jalo con cuidado para abrazarlo "todo esta bien...solo era una pesadilla...un mal sueño..." tomo la charola y le dio de cenar.

--Abajo--

La cocina permanecio en silencio total. Ikki y Seiya sentados en cada extremo de la mesa intercambiaban miradas, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Seiya con una mirada retadora le pregunto al Fenix despues de unrato.

"Te gusto lo que viste?"

"..."

"Te gustaria saber lo que el pequeño de tu hermano Shun sintio?"

"..." Ikki trataba de controlarse y no golpearlo.

"Por cierto...como esta tu hermano? ademas de bien bueno...claro esta..."

Ikki trataba de controlarse mucho mas, por lo que se paro y camino alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al lugar de Seiya. Este sentia que su contrario no podia controlar sus sentimientos de rabia, enojo y angustia, Ikki le echo una mirada asesina.

"Acaso tu ototo no te ha contado de sobre nuestro momento en el cuarto?.." Seiya le comento sinicamente.

Por consecuencia el Fenix ya no pudo mantener su rabia, se balanceo sobre Pegaso y agarrandolo del cuello lo levanto de la silla para estrellarle la espalda contra la pared. "No te acerques a mi hermano, que ya bastante daño le has hecho...maldito degenerado..." Ikki tenia rabia recorriendo por su cuerpo y en cada palabra se notaba, trato nuevamente de controlarse y tiro a Pegasus al suelo, el cual solo mantenia la cara apuntando al suelo con una sonrisa a las espaldas del Fenix. Ikki salio de la casa, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a alguien no esperado.

--En la cocina--

Hyoga iba entrando y se encontro con Seiya, el cual estaba tirado en el piso, Se estaba sobando el brazo mientras que tenia una cara de estar pensando. "Seiya? estas bien?" Seiya volteo a ver a Hyoga y nada mas le pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa...debia ganarse a Hyoga y tenerlo de su lado...ya que Hyoga era uno de los unicos que no sabia que habia pasado...seguramente el gallina de Andromeda ya le habia contado todo a Shiriu.

"Hola..."

"Que haces en el piso..?"

"Y-yo...Yo estaba..." Seiya se solto llorando "Yo estaba...en mi lugar -sniff sniff- cuando I-i-ikki llego y de la nada me avento...con-contra la pareeeeed y y y me amenazo tirandome al suelooooo..." sollozaba mas fuerte. Hyoga al escuchar esto se sintio molesto y sintio compasion por el, Sin duda Hyoga no hubiese esperado nunca ver a Seiya llorar, le hacia ver algo...lindo. Se hinco a su lado y lo abrazo muy fuerte en forma sobreprotectora para consolarlo.

--En el santuario--

El caballero de Acuario estaba entrando a la casa de escorpión. En eso escucho una melodía de tono grave, la siguio. Esta cada vez fue aumentando, parecía que salía del cuarto de Milo. Kamus, vio la puerta entre abierta, se asomo cuidadosamente y lo que vio casi hace que se cayera de espaldas. Ahi estaba Millo, parado enfrente del espejo moviéndose al ritmo de la musica. Kamus seguia jurando que sus ojos le engañaban pues Milo estaba en toalla, al parecer acababa de bañarse y lo mas gracioso...era que estaba cantando y bailando?!

"Beeeeesameee! Tooooocameeee! hoy te noto mas sexy mas sexy, pues esta cerveza caliente caliente...yo quiero tu cuerpo yo quiero tu..." Milo parecía estar feliz cantando mientras tomaba el cepillo para peinarse sus cabellos largos y humedos, que gentilmente le cubrian los hombros. Kamus seguía sorprendido. Inconcientemente se habia metido al cuarto de Milo, lo miro boquiabierto mientras se acercaba un poco mas a donde este se encontraba. Milo dejo el cepillo en el lavabo, cuando se volteo para ir hacia su cama por la ropa que se iba a poner, se encontro con la mirada de un guardian muy sorprendido.

"Kamus?"

"Milo…TU!? …. Ba-ba….ca….da…"

"Da di du? Habla bien Kamus no eres un bebe para estar haciendo agu gu t ata…"

"E-e-es q-que me sor-sorprendi…"

"Se que soy guapo y sexy, mira nada mas este abdomen, estos brazos, estas caderas, estos bíceps….o sea no no no, solo mira" movio sus manos ha la abertura de la toalla y saco "pero ve no mas que pierna! Cuando habias visto un cuerpo con tanta perfeccion? Y si vieras mi mejor parte, nada mas te mueres…"

"Pero de la risa…" Kamus trataba de parecer desinteresado, pero no podia evitar observar a ese bombon de caballero, como deseaba que Milo fuera suyo. Daba todo por hacerlo su novio y mas que nada por hacerle el amor.

"No sabes lo que dices Kamus…te mostrari pero no quiero matar a un caballero de una forma tan sensual y facil..jajajaj"

"Descuida solo unas horas me reiria" sabia que Milo estaba como queria y no se podia negar ahí lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, pero no queria nada mas saber o mirar, queria sentir para comprobar que su teoria era correcta.

"Pero bueno…el unico que va a probar lo mejor de mi, es ese leoncito guapo de Aioria.." decia mientras se acomodaba un poco mas el pelo, ya que se le empezaba a secar. Y no queria que se le esponjara, porque después seria una lata peinarlo. Asi que tomo el gel y se unto un poco. Por su parte Kamus habia quedado con una cara de muy impresionado ante el comentario que habia echo el anfitrion de la casa.

"/A-io-ria? Ama a ese? Pero acaso no sabe que Aioria fue a declararle su amor a..alguien mas?/ te gusta?"

"Gustarme? Me encanta ese cuero de leon…"

"Yo solo te digo que no te confies tanto si no quieres salir lastimado.." Kamus se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa de Milo.

Milo se quedo mirando donde hace segundos estaba el otro caballero dorado…a que se referia con eso que dijo? Empezo a sentir angustia y la desconfianza lo invadio de sobre manera. Analizando una y otra vez la oracion. Por que le habria dicho eso Kamus? Acaso sabia algo?...o solo seria para molestarlo. Camino hacia el espejo de su baño y se miro a los ojos, su mente divagaba por la habitación, oía en eco las palabras de Kamus, una y otra vez. Al poco tiempo se encontraba arreglado y tendido sobre la cama. Trato de pensar en cualquier cosa, por consecuencia a esto cayo dormido.

Kamus estaba afuera de la casa de Milo, se habia quedado unos segundos callado, pensando en como lo tomaria Milo cuando se enterace de sus falsas esperanzas. Decidio ir a caminar y se fue en direccion a casa de Mu, las manos las tenia guardadas en las bolsas de su jeans y la mirada estaba clavada en el cielo.

--Adentro de la casa--

Shun estaba recostado y usaba el hombro de Shiriu como almohada. Shiriu había ido por su DVD y lo había conectado en la tele del cuarto de los hermanos, para ponerle cualquier película a Shun para que se relajara. Mas adelante pensaría que podría hacer para animarlo. Por su parte Shun, se sentía calmado pues estaba con Shiriu y gran parte de los malentendidos ya se habían aclarado...aunque el mas importante de los cuestionamientos de Shun aun no era correspondido. Aun Shiriu lo quería? se estaba portando muy amable, lo estaba cuidando...por otra parte su mente le hacia pensar que iría a pasar con el asunto de Seiya...en algún momento quedaría solo con el. Y no habrá nadie para rescatarlo...a menos de que Shiriu estuviera junto. Pero eso no pasaría, el pequeño Andrómeda estaba perdiendo las esperanzas en el amor correspondido por el Dragón.

"Que película quieres ver, Shun?"

"eh...?"

"Que cual película se te antoja ver...?"

"Oh..." Shun fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Shiriu que le mostraba varias cajas de diferentes titulos de peliculas, algunas de horror y terror..y algunas de romance y comedia. Paso su mirada por todas las cajas...Niguna le convencia del todo. Analizo cada una, las volteaba para ver el resumen que medio decía de que era el contenido de la película. "No lo se..."

Shiriu por su parte veía a Shun, aun no entendía porque no podía decirle lo que sentía, corresponderle...seria por lo que paso. A pesar de las explicaciones y demás...la imagen de el y Seiya era grotescamente detestable. Acaso ese seria el problema...que siempre que viene a Shun pensaría en el calido beso que le dio ese noche bajo la luna...o la escena de el y Seiya. Y lo que menos podía creer era el echo de que seiya haya sido así con el pequeño Andrómeda, siempre fue un joven muy inocente y muy tímido...cambiaria su personalidad con estos sucesos tan atroces...Esperaba que no, porque no quería perder al Shun que siempre le había gustado. "o que prefieres hacer Shun?"

"Quiero bañarme...me siento..."

Su cabeza se agacho, las pequeñas manos de Andrómeda agarraron con fuerza las sabanas. Empezó a sollozar, a lo cual Shiriu lo abrazo muy fuerte. "Shun…"

"Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de las cosas…de no haber tomado las cosas con calma y haberte juzgado antes de que me dieras una ecplicacion…si lo huviera echo Seiya no me habria hecho esto…o mas bien yo no habria iniciado nada con Seiya pensando que el era el que me dejaba las flores.."

"Por favor Shun, basta…ya no pienses las cosas. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, estoy aquí Shun, asi que no hay que temer…Seiya tendra que pasar sobre mi primero antes de poner un dedo sobre ti otra vez…"

"Shiriu" el pequeño Andrómeda veia con ojos llenos de lagrimas a su protector, deseaba poderlo besar pero seguia temiendo a que Shiriu no le correspondiera por rencor a lo que habia pasado. Solo podia desear esa escena pasara en sus fantasias momentanias. Cuando menos se lo espero fue interrumpido, pues Shiriu lo cargo y lo llevaba al baño.."Shiriu..?" dijo con un tono de voz suave y silencioso.

"Creo que deberias darte un baño, necesitas relajar los musculos del cuerpo…" lo sentó en la tapa del escusado, mientras iba a prepararle la tina. "/Shun..no dejare que nada te pase…/" dejo correr un rato el agua en lo que se calentaba, mientras saco del closet de baño una toalla. "ya se acabo el jabon…ire por uno al baño de afuera no tardo" ponia el tapon de la tina para que el agua caliente llenara esta "….mientras vete metiendo...el agua ya esta caliente.."

"Pero…"

"No tardare, no pasara nada.." salio del baño y del cuarto de los hermanos.

Shun cerro la puerta del baño, comenzo a quitarse la ropa para seguir las instrucciones de Shiriu pero en eso penso que Seiya podria aparecer si no taba que el Shiriu no estaba ahí. Asi que solo dejando la playera a un lado y quedandose con los pants que traia, se sento enfrente de la puerta en lo que Shiriu volvia. Afuera Shiriu buscaba debajo del lavabo del baño, un jabon para el cuerpo, en lo que buscaba Seiya salia de su cuarto.

Seiya noto que la puerta del cuarto de los hermanos estaba entre abierta, eso le sugeria que el pequeño estaba solo o no habia nadie. Camino hacia el cuarto, entro y vio a su alrededor y vio que no habia nadie presente, pero noto que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada…algo que le llamo la atención. "Shun…amor….soy yooooo…"

Shun se congelo contra la pared, no podia creer que Seiya estuviera afuera y justo cuando Shirius habia ido por el jabon, por que tardaba tanto el Dragón? Acaso Seiya le habria echo algo y ahora estaba solo e indefenso? O seria que en cuestion de segundo Seiya se iria si es que el no le respondia y no hacia ningun ruido. Permanecio en silencio, casi parecia que aguantaba la respiración…pero en eso noto que el agua seguia saliendo. Lentamente puso el seguro de la puerta y se movio hacia la tina para cerrar la llave y asi el agua dejara de hacer ruido. La tina habia quedado a la mitad.

"Estas en el baño? Escuche el agua cerrarse…" Seiya se acercaba a la puerta del baño con cautela.

Seiya tomo la manija de la puerta y trato de abrirla pero vio que tenia el seguro puesto. "No te puedes quedar ahí Shun asi que abreme…" Seiya empezo a mover la manija con fuerza como queriendo romper el seguro, el podre de Andrómeda estaba aterrado, se hacia bolita contra la tina. Se abraza las piernas y se cubria la cara con las rodillas esperando lo peor, que Seiya abriera la puerta y …no quiso ni pensarlo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas otra vez. Seiya persistio con la puerta, se movio para atrás iba a darle una patada.

"Que pretendes…"

Seiya volteo, junto a la puerta del cuarto estaba Shiriu párado. Seiya se molesto mentalmente, justo le interrumpian cuando queria terminar por tercera ocasión algo que habia empezado. Por dentro del baño, shun escucho la voz de Shiriu, se sintio aliviado pero aun seguia con miedo a que se fueran a pelear y el no pudiera ayudar a su amor. "Largate Seiya…"

"mmm…" Seiya camino y se quedo al lado de Shiriu "Sabias que Shun tiene unos labios hermosos…son tan suaves que caso me vengo en su boca? No te conto.."

"Largate de verdad…" Shiriu no quito la mirada de la puerta del baño. Shun podia escuchar lo que se decian, los comentarios de Seiya le destrozaban el corazon una vez mas. Shiriu volveria estar frio con el…

"Aaa es cierto…ese cuerpo que tiene es en verdad hermoso…nunca lo has sentido?" Seiya actuaba tan cínicamente que a Shiriu le daban ganas de golpearlo en ese momento. Mas no dijo nada. "Si no…que el te cuente, como me rogaba por que se lo hiciera…"

Seiya salio del cuarto y camino rumbo a las escaleras, riendose entre dientes. Shiriu permanecio unos minutos sin moverse, las palabras de Seiya le habian echo que el corazon le doliera nuevamente y a la vez que empezara a odiarlo mas de lo que Ikki podia. Paso sus manos por la cara, respiro y cerro la puerta del cuarto. Camino al baño y toco la puerta. Shun tardo unos minutos en abrir, pues se quitaba las lagrimas de la cara. Shiriu entro y miro que Andrómeda se escondia detrás de la puerta…eso le lastimaba mas, ver el sufrimiento y el miedo que el pequeño tenia por ese imbecil de pegaso.

"Vamos a que te bañes" volvio a abrir el agua y ahora no espero tanto a que calentara, le daba la espalda a Shun para que este se pudiera desvestir. El baño permanecio en silencio por un largo rato, shun permanecía del lado de la tina contrario a Shiriu. Cuando este apago el agua le indico a su contrario que entrara al agua, sin voltearlo a ver. Shun se hizo bolita dentro del agua y miraba cabizbajo al Dragón. Este le paso el jabón, finalmente se había dado la vuelta, se le notaba que había llorado. Shun no dijo nada, tomo el jabón y se empezó a lavar. Por su parte Shiriu se sentó en el escusado. Aun todo en silencio.

--Cerca del Santuario--

Kamus estaba tirado sobre el pasto, tenia el sol encima y de vez en cuando una leve brisa pasaba. Estaba muy pensativo con referencia a lo que sentia por Milo y le dolia un poco saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Suspiro dandose la vuelta, dejando la espalda en direccion del sol. Saco de su pantalón una hoja de cuaderno, con muchas cosas escritas. Habia un dibujo en el centro y unos cuantos recados alrededor. Que iban desde la letra de Marie hasta la de Ikki. Cada mensaje con algo gracioso o secretos. Pero el que por obviedad le encantaba era el de Milo aunque escrito nada mas eran tonterias.

Una sonrirsa salio de entre sus labios. Y volvio a guardar la hoja en su bolsa del pantalón. Cerro los ojos y fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Se desconecto totalmente de su alrededor, sin pensar en nada ni nadie y sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Vilmente en blanco estaba su mente.

--Fin del capitulo--

Ya se pone buena la cosa eh….no no no eh.

Pero bueno ya no se si se pueden contestar reviews o no. En realidad nunca eh sabido y dicen que las reglas cambiaron un poco jajaja. Si alguien me dice ke onduras. gracias


End file.
